


Let the Bullet Rain Series 4 ~ The B.I.T.C.H

by MissFlashBrightside, Patriots1180



Series: Let the Bullets Rain [4]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Arms Dealer Danny, Arms Dealing, Bad Ass Dola, CIA, CIA Director Tom Brady, Drama, Edelmandola, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gun Runner Dola, Gun Violence, Handcuffs, Lovers, M/M, Mild Kink, Partying, Poisoning, Puppies, Rough Sex, Season/Series 04, Secret Agent Julian, Series, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Jules, The B.I.T.C.H, Trust Issues, Truth Serum, Undercover, Undercover Missions, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFlashBrightside/pseuds/MissFlashBrightside, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: The B.I.T.C.H. gets themselves in a bit of trouble and seek out Danny for guidance. The arms dealer reluctantly agrees, not realizing how much it may cost him in the end.





	1. Meet The B.I.T.C.H.

**Author's Note:**

> Series 4 is here! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to MRSFLASHBRIGHTSIDE for helping co-author this fic! The B.I.T.C.H. was all her creative genius! I couldn't have done Series 4 without yah!

Julian yawned as they exited their hotel room, Danny following behind. A twin bed wasn't exactly big enough to hold to fully grown built men. After tossing and turning, slapping and kicking each other in an attempt to be comfortable Danny headed for the couch. Both men sighed in relief, finally able to catch a few precious hours of sleep. 

"So how did you sleep?" Tom called a wicked grin on his face. "Like a baby." Julian replied without missing a beat. "Is that so?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow as he caught up to the pair. "Yup." Danny agreed crossing his arms. 

"Sure." The director chuckled surveying the dark circles under both men's eyes. Danny merely glared in response as Julian rolled his eyes. "This isn't over." Tom tossed his head back laughing. "Oh yes it is! Unless you'd like to sleep in a twin bed on all your missions from now on? Also how do you feel about two star hotels? I'm thinking trimming your budget back may do you some good. Help you to reflect on how generous I've been." 

The agent glared daggers at him, folding his arms over his chest defensively "You wouldn't." "Try me." "Fine. You win this battle." Julian huffed turning towards the elevator. "Oh Jules you know I win the war too!" Tom cackled as a middle finger thrown his way. 

"Remind me not to get into with that man again." Danny groaned as the elevator doors slid shut. "You can't give up on me now. That was just one battle, he won't win the war." Julian protested pressing the button for the lobby. "As much as I love you I'm not ready to start war Jules." Danny replied closing his eyes. 

The strobing lights hurt his eyes and his senses felt dull. He never experienced something like that before in all his years partying; well, three years were not that much, but when you party for living it seemed like the usual. He had never used drugs while working, his mind needed to be clear to solve every potential problems before they became problems.

It made no sense, he had watched the bartender mix his drink, saw the liquor first hand and even tried the olives from the jar. It had to be the olives… Christian had one too. Come to think of it where was Christian?

Someone out there was trying to kill him that was the only logical conclusion. And they would kill Christian too since he ate the olives too. Wait, no. Christian had thrown one at him, but never eaten one. At least he’d be fine. If only he could find his guys and get them out of there.

“SHAKE IT AND BAKE IT, BITCH!” Someone next to him shouted at him and he had to lean into the nearest wall to keep from collapsing. He needed to warn his friends as their leader it was his duty.

And as such he had to find Christian… and Braxton. Well, mainly Braxton, he’d gather them all and get him somewhere safe. Somewhere with doctors who could figure out what the hell was going on. Bosa could help too, he was big and he’d certainly have the plane ready.

Stumbling forwards, the cocktail glass slipped from his hand hitting the floor and suddenly there were strong hands wrapping around his shoulders. “Baby” He knew that voice. That voice meant he was among his own. The Beautiful and Incredible Council of Humans. “Bakey baby, What the fuck is going on?”

Kittle meant that Taylor was there too, Taylor being there meant Leigh wasn’t far and that was enough for him to stop trying so damn hard. “George” He forced his voice to leave his throat. “George, call the conclave. The BITCH is on.” That was the last thing Baker Mayfield managed to say before passing out.

“Do you think he’s ok?” His ears registered before Baker could fully understand where he was, but the noise in the background and the pressure inside his skull suggested he was on a plane. There was a continuous beep so close to his head and he couldn’t ignore it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t open his eyes to look in its direction. Maybe he was dying, that’s why he’s body was not answering. The thought made him want to smile, but his lips wouldn’t move. 

When Baker thought of dying he didn’t see it going like this, poisoned and on a plane trying to run away from whomever wanted him dead, the list wasn’t that long. He saw a glorious blaze of champagne, hepatic shit and maybe snorting cocaine off some beautiful tits. Know that was a way to go, not like this. 

“Don’t know, Jake,” A gravelly voice answered the first one. “Baker doesn’t do drugs when he’s working, bro. That ain’t his shit,” Suddenly he could hear more voices and a warm hand touched his cold one where the IV was dripping.

“Someone put Cyanide in his drink,” Christian McCaffrey’s voice rang loud and clear and oh, that was it. He was lucky he didn’t take more than a sip or he’d be dead. Well, dead sooner. “The motherfucker is so fucking lucky he stopped.”

“Dude, you know him,” Danny Etling was there too. “It’s Baker! Bet he knew it was poisoned and drank it anyway.” That got the best of him, his lips moved under the mask and he managed to smile. Danny always saw him as some sort of sociopath superhero even when all he did was to read people, although he was pretty damn good at it. Why would he even drink Cyanide?

“You think very high of me, Director” He tried, but his voice was raspy his throat was burning. The group didn’t hear it and Baker tried again, but this time forcing his eyes to open. The nine of them sitting around him, all safe. He made it.

Trent was on George’s lap, no surprise there. Bosa had his phones on typing rather quickly on his laptop, Leigh had a gameboy on his hands, Christian was reading the news far from him, Etling was holding his hand, Jake and David were playing Xbox and Braxton…

“Where’s Braxton?” Baker tried as loud as he could. “Wow,-“ Etling let his hand go and wide eyed he reached Baker’s oxygen mask, catching everyone’s eyes . “THE FUCKER IS ALIVE!”

“Mr. Mayfield? Are you ok?” A beautiful woman appeared in the corner of his vision. She was tall and curvy, with plump lips, long blonde hair and green eyes.  
“Yeah…” He mumbled smiling as cocky as he could in that situation. “I’m good, how bout you girl? How you doing?”

“Look at him,” Trent said without moving from George’s lap, annoyance clear on his voice. “Almost dead an hour ago and now he’s back to being his usual man whore self.”  
“Fuck you, Tay,” Baker answered automatically, no heat in his tone. He knew everyone there would give their lives for the other, their friendship was stuff of legends.

“It’s all good Mr. Taylor” The woman said with a polite smile, before turning to the young man lying in the only bed in the room. “Mr. Mayfield, I’m doctor Alisson and you have to put your mask back on, you’re still in a life threatening situation.”

“I just want to know where Laws is” He said before accepting the mask. “He’s doing what he does every time shit goes down,” Christian answered not moving his eyes from the New York Times and Baker raised a brow as if asking what did he always did when then it hit him. “HE’S GONE AFTER PAPI?”

Julian wiped the sweat from his face as he finished his workout. He pulled on a t-shirt heading out of the gym towards the kitchen. Max raised his head in greeting as he passed through the living room before curling back up with his pups on the couch.

The agent opened the fridge, surveying its contents for some sustenance when he heard footsteps. He turned just in time to see a gun pointing at his head as his ears registered the distinct click of the weapon cocking. “Don't fucking move. Show me your hands now!”

Julian slowly raised his hand, keeping his eyes on the young blonde man. “Who you are and what you're doing here?” The young punk hissed stepping closer. Julian's eyes flickered to the glock in the stranger's hands before meeting his eyes. “I could ask you the same question.” 

“I'm not playing around!” The stranger growled his index finger sliding into the trigger guard. “Answer me or I'll blow your brains out!” Julian made a click sound with the corner of his mouth and second later Max came flying into the room. 

“Max no!” The kid cried as he was knocked to the floor and pinned there. The Doberman's teeth inches from his neck. Julian frowned as he picked up the discarded gun, how did the kid know Max's name?

Before the spy had a chance to question the kid Danny came sprinting into the room. “Max off.” He commanded and the dog retreated to his side. “Berrios what the fuck are you doing here?” The arms dealer asked hauling the punk to his feet. 

“I was coming to ask for help when I found this.” He nodded to Julian. “Dude in your kitchen.” The agent snorted in amusement as Danny shook his head. “That dude is my boyfriend.” He replied as Berrios eyes went wide.

“Since when?” “Since not your business boy.” Danny growled and Berrios rolled his eyes. “So why are you here?” The arms dealer asked again. The young man groaned. “Dola we need your help. Were in deep trouble.” 

Danny sighed grabbing a couple of glasses, dropping a few ice cubes into each and following up with a generous amount of bourbon. He waved them all in the spacious living area, handing Julian a glass before sitting down. He motioned for Braxton to start talking. 

"Hey do I get one of those?" The kid asked. "Once you tell me what trouble you and the boys got into." Danny replied leaning back and taking a sip. "Fine." Berrios huffed, crossing his arms and regaling the tale. "And so then I came here for help." Berrios finished. 

“So let me get this straight. You and the gang wrecked his house.” “It was just a little house party Dola.” Danny pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Gronk muttered. “You didn't even invite me.”

The gun runner glared at his guard before turning his steel gaze to Braxton. “So what do you want me to do?” Berrios shrugged “I don’t know. Shoot him?” 

“I'm not shooting anyone.” Danny replied. Berrios whined “Come on. Please Dola.” Danny turned to Julian and the agent nodded. “I'll see what I can dig up on him. Maybe we can make a deal.”

Braxton eyed Julian with a snort. “No offense but these guys are smart and dangerous and well you don't look like much of a fighter.” “Show some respect boy.” Danny growled. “He's CIA and knows more ways to kill you than you could ever imagine.” 

Braxton eyes widened as he turned to the agent. Julian smiled sweetly continuing to rub Max's belly. “Your CIA?” He cried jumping off the couch as the spy nodded in confirmation. “I'm out. I don't need no government in my business.” 

“Relax.” Chris Long instructed tossing a beer his way. “Jules is good shit.” Berrios shook his head catching the offered beer. “No way man! He's fucking CIA. He can't be trusted!”  
The gunner runner rolled his eyes “He killed Belichick.” Braxton's jaw almost hit the floor and Danny grinned. He leaned back in his chair as Berrios scooped his jaw off the floor. “WHAT?” He whipped around pointing to Julian. “You did that?” Julian nodded. 

“He's your boss.” “Was.” The agent interjected. “He was also a psychopath.” Berrios narrowed his eyes as searched the room, eyes pausing on Danny, then Gronk, and finally Chris Long. “So you all trust him?” They all nodded and Braxton crossed his arms. 

“Fine. They may trust you but I don't! I'll be keeping my eyes on you!” He snapped at Julian and the agent merely shrugged. Braxton opened his mouth to reply when his phone rang; he fished in his jean pocket for the device. "What’s up? What do you mean they tried to kill Mayfield?" 

The arms dealer's eyes narrowed. "Who tried to kill him?" Braxton waved him off. "Ok. Yea. Will do. Bye." He had barely hung up the phone before Danny was in his face. “Call them now” He had to see it for himself exactly what was going on. “I want to talk to the council.”

“The BITCH” Berrios muttered under his breath, bringing up the facetime app. "It's not a council, it’s a conclave.” Julian was trying hard not to laugh at the young man's annoyed frown, but Chris and Gronkowski couldn't hold it in, laughing out loud. “Remind me once again of what you guys call yourselves.”

“We're The BITCH.” Berrios answered scratching the back of his neck. “The Beautiful and Incredibly Tasty Council of Humans, but it’s not really a council, ok? We don't admit people's voting in our business, it's just us more selective. Why am I even explaining this again?”

Danny just kept staring at Berrios as he did each and every time the boy tried to explain their millennial name. But for the spy it was the first time hearing the bullshit, he couldn’t help but laugh. “This is not funny! Last time I heard from them, Bakey was out cold and wearing an oxygen mask because someone put Cyanide in his drink.”

“Then let me speak to them.” Danny repeated, losing his patience. “Bosa's always on his damn computer, facetime him.” Even though he didn't appreciate the tone Danny used, Berrios did as he was commanded to and put in a request to Bosa. “What up, bubs?” Joey answered quickly.

“Sup dawg” Berrios was about to ask about Baker, but Danny took the phone from him and asked first. “Hello to you too, Papi.” Julian raised a brow at the nickname and Danny just shrugged as a very pissed off Braxton flopped down beside him. 

Joey cocked his head, eyeing the stranger in the background behind Danny. “And hi stranger who's extremely close to Dola.” “Bosa. How's Baker?” The gun runner asked ignoring the kid's question. The last thing he needed was for the boys to find out he now had a live in boyfriend. 

“Duuuude! Whose next to you?” The image changed and suddenly Julian could see four young men, who were obviously on a plane, surrounding a sick looking young man. The arms dealer really wanted to be annoyed, but he was so relieved to see that Baker was moving and looking in Joey's direction even if he was wearing an oxygen mask.

“What?” The tallest of them, a handsome blonde man Julian had the impression he had seen before, asked. Danny glanced sideways at the spy saying nothing. 

“So whose that? Come on Papi!” The image started to shake as Joey grew closer to the guy Julian presumed to be Baker. Danny rolled his eyes as Braxton apparently decided to chime in with “Papi's got himself a boyfriend.”

For an instant all hell broke loose. Julian could hear them catcalling and even the shirtless man took his mask off to scream. “PUT THE FUCKING MASK ON, MAYFIELD!” One of them yelled and Danny rubbed his face with his free hand in frustration. 

“Were you ever going to introduce your kids to their second father?” Gronk asked and Danny shot him a murderous look. “It's only fair,” Chris Long added with a smirk.  
“Why do I even try to have a serious conversation with you?” Danny groaned as Joey cooed "So what's his name?" "I'm Julian." The agent replied as Joey relayed the information to the rest of the group.

“His name is Julian,” Joey said and a chorus of ‘Hi Julian’ was heard. Danny and Berrios were not happy with the way the call was going, but Julian never stopped laughing, finding it hilarious when each one of them introduced themselves much to Danny's utter terror.

"Anyway." Danny growled. "What's the plan?" "We're headed to the bunkhouse. Remember where that is?" The arms dealer nodded and motioning to agent next to him. "We'll meet you there." 

"See yah there Papi! And Papi's new boyfriend!" Joey cried and a chorus of 'goodbyes' echoed before Danny hung up with a sigh. He turned to Braxton. 

Until we figure out more about this guy and what he's up to, your staying put. Take you pick of the guest rooms." Danny motioned to the hallway. "Unless you have anything more to tell me I'm going to go shower and pack." 

"You're not going without me!" Braxton protested jumping to his feet." The arms dealer shook his head. "You're staying here with those two." He motioned to Gronk and Long. "Jules and I will go alone." 

"You're dreaming if you think they will trust him enough to let him in the bunkhouse!" Braxton cried pointing at Julian. Danny turned to face Braxton, a dangerous look in his eyes. "They will if they want my help." Braxton hissed in frustration, flopping back on the couch as Danny rolled his eyes "So dramatic." 

Julian quickly packed a bag as Danny headed into the bathroom. The agent lifted his head hearing a squeak as Remi waddled his way into their bedroom. "Come on. Let's go outside." Julian grinned scooping the little pup up.

Where's your brother little guy?" Braxton turned at the sound of yapping. "What the hell is that?" He asked just as a little puppy came barreling into the living room. "Hi Ruger." Gronk chirped petting the puppy. 

"You got a puppy?" Braxton asked eye wide and Chris Long laughed. "Puppies." The agent corrected striding in the room with Remi under his arm. Max brought up the rear, stopping to nudge a stubborn Ruger towards the door. 

As soon as Julian was out of earshot Berrios turned to the two guards. "You both really trust him?" "I told you already." Long sighed. "Jules is legit." "But he's CIA!" Braxton protested. 

"And so are we." Long glared at Gronkowki. "Well we are techincally." "WHAT?" Berrioes eyes were wide as saucers. "No way! Dola would never be CIA." "Never say never kid." Long replied with a grin. 

"Y'all are pulling my leg right?" The youngest of the group laughed. "Right? Guys?" Gronk shook his head. "Its true. Anyway the gyms free so I'm out." The large man hopped up from the couch and headed down the hallway. "And I'm going to take a nap." Long annouced following in the same direction Gronk did leaving Berrios alone. 

He shook his head, Dola was working for the CIA now? He just couldn't believe it! It was time to find out the real deal on this Jules. He stepped out onto the large patio, eyes roaming the yard and landing on the now shirtless spy and the three dogs. 

He strode over his eyes landing on a what appeared to be a recent wound on the agent's abdomen. "Who shot you?" He nodded towards the agent's side. "Looks recent." Julian turned to him, blue eyes shining. "You ask a lot of questions." 

Berrios shrugged. "It was Belichick." The agent replied quietly, smiling as the two puppies crawled all over Max. The Doberman seemed unfazed by the sharp little teeth chewing on his ears, feet, tail; anywhere they could reach. "Your boss shot you?" Braxton asked and Julian nodded. 

"Why?" "I told you he was a psychopath." Julian replied turning to him. "But that's not the real reason you're out here is it?" Berrios raised an eyebrow and Julian smirked. "My job is to read people kid and you’re making it pretty easy." The kid huffed crossing his arms. "I don't trust you. I don't know how you fooled Dola but you won't fool me! I won't let him be double crossed and tossed in prison." 

Julian raised his hands. "Calm down." He sighed. "Come on." He nodded and Braxton followed him to the patio. He took a seat next to Julian on chairs. "I get it. You don't trust me. You don't really have reason to." Julian leaned forward and locked his eyes onto Berrios ice blue ones. 

"Danny saved my life. I would have died from that bullet if it wasn't for him. I owe that man my life and I do love him." "You really love him?" The agent nodded. "More than anything." Braxton looked away, this man was either as honest as hell or the best liar he'd ever met. 

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not lying to you." The agent spoke softly. "I can see Danny means a lot to you." "He does." Braxton hissed eyes flickering back to the agent's face. "He was the only one who gave a damn about me for a long time. He believed in me when no one else did." 

"And you’re afraid I'll take that away?" The agent asked, already knowing the anwer. "Damn right!" Braxton cried and the agent raised his hand again. "I promise you I won't." He held out his hand and the younger man eyed it suspiciously. The agent grinned. "I don't bite. Well not hard." 

Berrios slowly reached his out and grasping Julian's. "I'm holding you to that." Braxton replied, his eyes hard as steel. "Good. I'd expect nothing less." The glass doors slid open as the two men shook hands. 

"You two are getting along I see." Danny commented, hair still wet. "Of course." Julian replied with a smirk as Danny nudged him and he scooted over making room for the gun runner. The older man stretched out, reclining back and pulling Julian to his chest. Braxton eyes widened, surprised to see his mentor so affectionate. 

His eyes almost bugged out of his head as his mentor nuzzled the agent before kissing him. "Behave Daniel. The kid's watching." Braxton almost choked on his spit hearing Julian call his mentor Daniel. Nobody called Danny that. Ever! "You know better! You'll give the kid ideas." The arms dealer growled and swatted the agent's ass. 

Julian squirmed against him and Danny could feel the younger man's cock start to harden. "You like it." Danny whispered darkly and Julian bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping. Braxton coughed next to them and the weapons dealer lifted his head. 

"Problem? Get your own house!" Braxton rolled his eyes hauling himself to his feet. "I'm going to get a drink!" "Stay out of my top shelf whiskey!" "You can afford more Papi!" "Don't make me come in there!" Danny called after shaking his head. 

He turned back to his lover. "He's the reason I don't have children." Julian snorted in amusement. "Anyway we should get going. You packed?" The agent nodded in reply. "Plane should be ready shortly.”


	2. Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules meets the B.I.T.C.H and things don't go so well.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This off season has hurt. First we lost Chris Hogan, then Danny Etling, and finally Ryan Allen. Ugh. But football returns soon! Let's Go!

The arms dealer’s phone rang shortly after boarding the plane. Danny excused himself and Julian knew better by now than to ask who he was talking to when he needed privacy to answer his phone. He didn’t ask about Danny’s clients and they never talked about it.

He clicked on the Skype’s app on his laptop, the agent checked the wifi hoping the plane’s captain had already turned it on again, before starting a video call with Allen. He needed to know who those kids were and why there was someone after them. Danny never said a word about them and suddenly they were in a plane to Dubai to fetch them and keep them safe.

To Julian’s surprise the call was answered by green eyes under heavy spectacles frames too close to the camera. He knew those eyes and those glasses; he’d sit on them and got shit for it more times than he could count.

A hand covered the camera and for a few seconds he was tempted to ask what was happening, but he didn’t think he’d get a straight-forward answer, so he just waited. After a minute, the first thing he could see was the usually chestnut medium hair was chopped in a short pixie cut and died blue. 

Julian’s facial expression must have been hilarious, because Flavia smiled like a lunatic, “It pissed Brady off.” she explained.

“You realize one of these days you’re gonna get fired, right?” The agent tried but failed trying not to smile like her. “I’ll just hack my way back in,” she shrugged. “Also, you guys wouldn’t last a day without me.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t find another tech specialist,” Julian replied sarcastic, but he knew if she ever left they’d be up a creek without a paddle. Not that he would admit that to her. “I think we’d be fine, we managed that for years.”

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you, Sweet cheeks?” And as much as her neutral expression would make a fool believe it was ok, Julian could see the malice in her eyes. He was going to be sorry for that one. “Anyway, what can I do for ya?”

“I actually wanted to talk to Ryan,” the spy replied watching as the now blue-haired woman ate a piece of pizza.

“Not possible mate.” She answered still chewing, her accent heavy and he was reminded of how bad it was when she first got there. “Little Chihuahua spilled his coffee all over my table and now he’s cleaning it.”

“Chihuahua?” Julian asked for a second distracted from the fact he really needed get those files before Danny got back. “Yeah… kinda cute, highly energetic, passive aggressive and always looking for a bigger dog to stuff his snout in and lick their ass.”

A snort escaped from and he had to cover his mouth with one of his hands to prevent himself from laughing loudly. It was a quite accurate description.

“But tell me what you need and I’ll send ya,” She said while running one of her hands through her hair. “There’s no intel Chihuahua can get that I can’t.”  
“Ok.” Julian started scratching his neck. “So, I’ve heard about this group of youngsters… I needed to know if we have files on them, they call themselves The BITCH.”

Flavia frowned and asked, “Like, huh, like that place you go to swim? Or like you?” “Like your mom.” Julian replied. “5th grade said hi. Also show my mom some respect, she’s a saint.”

“Are you going to check that for me or not?” He rolled his eyes and groaned, sometimes Flavia could be a pain in the ass.

“Don’t you dare roll those baby-blues at me, Sweet Cheeks,” Julian could hear the annoyance on her voice as she moved out of camera. “Spell it for me.” “F-L-,” “Fuck you, Julian.” She spitted coming back to view and starting to type. 

He couldn’t help but smile fondly. Yeah, they bickered, but she was one of the funniest people he had ever met. And because he was paying close attention to her face ,he could see the moment her eyes widened before going back normal.

“Huh, mate, about The BITCH… I can’t tell you much about them, nor the files.” Flavia’s poor excuse of an accent got heavier every time she was lying, caught off of guard or just extremely uncomfortable. Why would she lie or even be uncomfortable with what she saw?

“Well, there’s information on each individual member.” and just like that her voice was back to normal, Julian almost dismissed it as slip, but when she looked down and blushed a bit, he was sure she was hiding something.

“What you’re hiding?” Julian demanded but was interrupted by Tony Romo coming into view. “Hey Jules.” A piece of Tony’s forehead and one of his eyes appeared upwards on camera but he was gone as quickly as he came. Then he could see Flavia was back to her default mode.

“I’m sorry about that….” She trailed off. “I just sent you everything we have on them. Anyway, our little Chihuahua is coming back, I gotta go. Anything you need, just ask him.” She disappeared from view, leaving a very confused spy behind. 

The plane was about ready to land when Joey’s phone started to buzz in the living room. Jake was the closest one and reached it to see that the name on the caller’s ID read ‘Baby’.

“Joeyyyyyyyyyyyy,” He shouted. “Your girlfriend is calling!” “She’s not my girlfriend,” Joey panted, after he ran to the living room. Ignoring his friend and the fact said girl couldn’t see his face, he smiled softly. “Hi babe, how you doing?”

He frowned. “Calm down, baby! What you saying?... How the- how the – how the fuck do you know Papi?... Yeah, that’s how we call him… No, it’s not sexual! Well, for Trent maybe… You telling – you – you – you telling me what – huh – what I think you are?... I can’t chill, babe… How can he-, and still run guns?... It really could’ve been a lot worse… God, Bakey ain’t gonna like it… Yeah, thank you for telling me… Talk to you later.”

Jake watched his friend slip to the floor, inhale deeply before screaming, “BITCH!” to which he replied with a questioning raised brow. Joey nodded unenthusiastically and Jake yelled “BITCH!” too.

One by one their friends turned their attention to the over-dramatic Joey, the last ones being Baker in a wheelchair with an oxygen tank and still using the mask, and Danny Etling, who was pushing Baker’s chair wherever he wanted to go. He didn’t need it, but Baker was a diva who was going to enjoy as much as he could being taken care of.  
“Guys, we need to talk,” Joey announced. “I think Papi is working with the CIA.

They made it to the safe house first, Danny entering the large room reserved as his. The arms dealer dropped their bags on the bed as the agent explored the house. He was actually quite impressed with the place; the kids must have spent a fortune on it. Not that money seemed to be an object for them. 

He strolled through a few rooms before he heard a commotion. The boys must have landed as he heard Danny’s laughter float throughout the compound. He followed it back to the source as ten pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. 

If he wasn’t a seasoned agent and used to being scrutinized by almost everyone he met he’d be intimidated. All nine of the BITCH as they called themselves turned towards him, a few death stares, a few curious, but they are screamed of distrust. Not that he blamed them; he could arrest them all now for a multitude of offenses. 

“So you’re CIA?” Danny Etling sneered stepping into Danny’s personal space. The arms dealer growled, puffing out his chest. “What’s it to you?” “Seems like you and your boyfriend.” He glanced to Julian before continuing. “Are selling us out.” 

He turned towards the agent. “So what medal of honor are you getting for turning us in?” Julian smirked with a sarcastic laugh. “Don’t flatter yourself kid. You’re not on the most wanted list so no medal. I’m here because all of you need help.” 

“Not from you.” Etling snapped back and Julian shrugged. “That’s enough.” Joey Bosa interjected tugging on Etling’s arm and pulling him back. He glanced up to Danny. “We need to talk in private.” The arms dealer sighed but nodded. 

The arms dealer turned to his lover and the agent held up his hand. “I’ll be in our room.” Danny nodded, not exactly liking how things were starting out. Mayfield stepped forward as Julian exited the room. “So you’re working with the CIA now?” 

Danny motioned them into the living area and they group followed closely behind. They had barely sat down before Etling started in again. “So we’re just all supposed to trust that you’re not turning us in and you’re boyfriend is not some doubling crossing asshole? Cause I’m not buying it.” 

The arms dealer rolled his eyes. “He’s not out to get you.” “Says you.” Etling snapped and Baker jumped in. “So tell us more about this guy. We already know he’s CIA.” “And I’m curious to know how you came about that information. It’s supposed to be sealed Danny snapped and Baker sat back with a grin. “You first.”

Julian was irritated as he placed a call to a certain IT specialist. “You sold me out to those kids.” “I did no such thing!” “None of them trust me now!” “And you think they would have if I hadn’t? It was going to come out at some point Sweet Cheeks. If anything I helped you! I talked to Joey, we go way back and he trusts me.” 

She heard the agent huff in disbelief on the other end of the line. “I told him you were trustworthy and he believes me. I saved your ass! So you better be fucking grateful!”  
The other end of the line was silent for a few minutes. “I’m sorry.” “You’re damn right you are.” She hissed back before softening her tone. “You owe me a pizza.” “I owe you lots of pizzas. At this rate I’ll be dead before I can pay them all back.” 

She giggled. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll take them out of your death benefits.” He laughed in response. “Well I’m glad to know someone will use them for something useful!” She was about to reply with a witty comeback when she heard someone approaching her desk. 

“Brady alert. Keep this on the down low. ” She whispered and he nodded in agreement. A moment later and Tom Brady’s face filled the screen. “What are you two up to?” The agent shrugged. “Not much. Just verifying how much pizza I owe.” 

Brady sternly looked the two of them over before dismissing them. “Can’t you two figure out something else to do with your time? What do I pay you for?” Julian rolled his eyes and Flavia glowered at him. “Don’t you have something better to do?” 

Tom glared back. “Actually I do.” He turned the computer. “Do you need a new mission yet?” The agent quickly shook his head no. “So what are you working on then? You don’t just call to chat about pizza.” 

“Nothing important.” Julian replied nonchalantly, sincerely hoping his boss bought it. Tom frowned. “What are hiding from me?” “Why are you always so suspicious?” Flavia snapped as the director’s frown deepened.

“Because my employees always give me a reason to be.” She rolled her eyes. “Go away.” “I will once Jules tells me what he’s trying to hide.” The agent sighed. “Fine. I was just looking into a few people I ran across. No big deal.” 

“Who?” Brady asked crossing his arms. “Just a few kids.” “Kids?” “Yup.” “What kids Jules?” He looked to Flavia who was pleading with him to shut up. “Danny Etling ok. Dola knows him.” 

“Why am I not surprised he knows that brat.” Tom sighed. “Well anyway stay out of trouble.” He looked pointedly at both his employees. “Both of you.” Flavia rolled her eyes as Julian bid her goodbye shutting his laptop. 

He was so engrossed in his attempt to lie to Tom he didn’t notice Danny enter. The arms dealer was currently leaning against the door frame. “What’s the CIA want?” Julian shook his head. “Nothing important.” 

“It sounded important.” Danny persisted and Julian flopped back on the bed with a groan. “Flavia told them.” He pointed to the hallway. “About us.” The arms dealer nodded. “I know. Bosa told me.” 

The spy said nothing staring up at the ceiling. “I lied to Tom.” Danny arched a brow moving closer. “Do you do that often?” “No.” The bed dipped slightly as the gun runner sat down and Julian sat up with a frustrated groan. “I need to go do something.” 

He rolled off the bed and Danny frowned, he’d barely exited the room when he was surrounded by Mayfield, Bosa, McCaffrey, and Etling; the latter of the two glaring daggers at him. “Come with us.” Mayfield instructed and Julian raised a brow but said nothing motioning for him to lead the way. 

Danny started to follow after only to have Etling spin around. “You’re not coming.” Danny snorted. “Excuse me?” “We would like to speak to Edelman alone.” Bosa replied calmly ready to step in-between the two if necessary. 

Danny glanced to his lover. “You good with this?” The agent nodded. “I’ll be fine.” “Alright.” The arms dealer replied back off and letting the group head into their meeting room and the door slammed shut behind them. 

Julian surveyed the room, all nine members of the BITCH stared back at him from their respective places. “So we wanted to talk you.” The agent remained standing, arms crossed over his chest. “What do you want to know?” 

Baker went to open his mouth only to be interrupted by McCaffrey, who eyed Julian sharply. “So you’re CIA. For how long?” “Since I left the army.” The agent replied staring back at the kid. “How long ago was that?” “10 years.” 

“So you’re how old then?” Julian held back an eye roll, he didn’t appreciate the interrogation. “32.” “How many people have you arrested then? Anyone we know?” McCaffrey continued to fire questions at the spy. The agent was growing more and more agitated with each question; did these kids not know what he could do to them?

McCaffrey smirked, he was getting under the agent’s skin. “I’m not that impressed.” Julian held back a growl and McCaffrey shrugged. “To me you’re just a rogue cop with a large ego.” “Are you serious? You know I could have you tossed in prison somewhere?” 

“Ah hah!” McCaffrey clapped his hand together with a grin. “I told you all he can’t be trusted.” Julian narrowed his eyes as realization dawned on him, they played him. “Well played.” McCaffrey shrugged “You were easy.” 

“You know I wouldn’t arrest you.” The agent replied. “So you say.” Etling sneered and Baker chimed in. “I hoped you we’re a decent guy but the first chance you got you threatened us. That doesn’t fly here.” 

“I think we got what we needed.” Bosa said glancing around to all the members who nodded in agreement. McCaffrey made a shooing motion. “That means you can go asshole.” Julian opened his mouth to reply but shut it again as he turned on his heel and left. 

The door opened with more force than necessary as Julian stomped into the hallway. “I take it didn’t go well.” “What gave you that impression?” Julian barked back and Danny frowned. “Don’t let them under your skin. They will come around it will just take time.” 

“I don’t think so.” “They distrust everyone in the beginning.” The spy didn’t reply as he headed down the hallway. He needed to get out of here and clear his head for a bit. Danny frown deepened, he didn’t appreciate being ignored as he headed after his wayward lover. 

He turned the corner to their room to find the agent changing clothes. “I need to leave for a bit.” “Stick close to the compound we don’t need to attract any unnecessary attention.” The agent nodded slipping past Danny who grasped his elbow. 

“You need to understand where they’re coming from. Their pasts aren’t that great and.” “I know and I do.” The spy replied shaking off his boyfriend’s grip and walking away.  
“Trouble in paradise?” McCaffrey asked leaning against the wall and watching the door swing shut behind Edelman. “No thanks to you.” The kid shrugged. “He needed his ego checked and I gave him one.” 

“He won’t turn you in you know.” “So you both claim yet as soon as his ego was threatened he resorted to the ‘I could have you all arrested card.’ He did it to himself Dola. Quit protecting him. Time will tell who he really is.” And with that said McCaffrey walked back into the meeting room. 

Danny sighed; this whole thing was a huge fucking mess! The boys didn’t trust Julian and apparently his boyfriend had only made it worse. 

“He’s gone.” McCaffrey informed slouching in his recliner. Bosa turned to him, wondering exactly what McCaffrey had done. “What do you mean he’s gone?” “He stomped outside somewhere. Who cares he’s not important.” 

Bosa held in a sigh, this wasn’t exactly how he pictured all of this going down. If anything they’d only driven Edelman farther away. He trusted Flavia that Edelman was good shit but things were only getting harder. And the look on Baker’s face told he the other man felt the same way. “Anyway shall we continue?” McCaffrey complained. 

He ran, and ran, and ran some more. His legs started to cramp up and he slowed to a stop. He was annoyed at the BRAT or whatever they called themselves but mostly at himself. He blew the one chance he had with them by underestimating them and he wouldn’t do it again. To be fair they underestimated him too, he wasn’t going to just roll over and take it. 

He figured the kids would have long dispersed but to his surprise they were still going at it and the door was left open. “Don’t even think about it.” Danny growled. “They already don’t trust you and you’ll only make it worse if you listen in.” “You’re right.” Julian replied. Danny stared his lover down; Julian never said he was right and it was suspicious.  
“You’re up to something.” The agent tugged his shirt off. “Why do you say that?” “Because you never admit I’m right.” The agent smirked slowly stripping out of his shorts and watching Danny’s eyes follow after. “There’s a first time for everything.” 

“Haha. Nice attempt at distraction though.” The agent’s eyes twinkled. “I thought you may appreciate it.” “Oh I do. But seriously they hate when people eavesdrop. Do us both a favor and stay away.” The spy sighed. “Ok fine.” 

“Thank you.” Danny leaned is for a kiss when his phone rang. The damn thing always rang at the most inconvenient time. He gave Julian a warning look as he stepped out of the room. The agent poked his head out of the room and heard. "I ain't going back to Cuba." 

He recognized the voice as Danny Etling, the director as the kids called him, coming from an open door and the spy barely had the time to crouch behind the spacious leather couch before Leighton's blonde hair appeared at the door checking to see if there was anyone around.

He shouldn't be there, the group already didn’t trust him, not that he could blame them. They were so young and so full of energy, but also filled with bad ideas and distorted morals, a federal agent should scare them.

And there was also the fact that he promised Danny he wouldn’t eavesdrop on the brats but his boyfriend knew him better than that. Of course he was going to listen the first chance he got. It was who he was, he had to know what they did beyond the cryptic file Allen sent him.

“We're clean,” The blonde jock walked back inside not bothering to close the door after him. The CIA agent couldn't help but find their meeting very democratic, unlike anything he'd seen kids their age doing. But then again, he'd read up on them.

The McCaffrey kid and Danny Etling very highly intelligent, enough that the CIA had interest in recruiting them at one time. So it was only fair to assume they were smarter than they looked, enough to create a democratic ambiance.

"It's a good place to hide, dawg," David is the first to break the silence. “The beach is a plus.” "There are panda sized mosquitos ther.," Etling complained forcing Julian to cover his mouth not to laugh. He'd seen the mosquitoes Etling was talking about and they were huge, but that shouldn't cross his mind when his life was at the line. "Am I the only one who remembers how much of a bitch Leigh gets when there are bugs around?"

"Go fuck yourself, Danno," Leighton bit back. "It's Papi's place," Mayfield said, as if that was all they needed to accept their fate.

The way the kid said it was what caught Julian out of guard. It seemed like Baker was stating the obvious, but it showed how much they respected and loved Danny, nickname and all. His boyfriend was the safe place for ten 20-somethings, he was the man who they entrusted with their lives. It'd be heartwarming, if it wasn't for the fact that the respect was only there because Danny was still criminal.

For a second or two, all Julian could think was that maybe he should be concerned for how sweet it was, but Baker continued. "Dola is our guy! I'd trust him as much as I trust everyone in this conclave. I know y'all having a hard time with Edelman, but bro, Joe's friends with the hot CIA chick. Trent's been in touch with more drug dealers than anyone I've ever known. Leigh has some serious shit going on with Emirates and their tax evasion. Chris!? Not going there, but shit, he's plotted governments downfall before. We all needed people and some of them could've rattled us and we'd be in deep shit. Yet, we here. Dola never betrayed us. He's not starting now."

If Julian weren't eavesdropping he would've clapped for the Baker kind. His speech was nothing less than beautiful. 

"Yeah, Papi's been there for God knows how long," McCaffrey cut his train of thought. "But I'm not putting my ass on the line this time, Bakey. We don't know Edelman."  
"Well, I like him," Trent stated, making Julian smile. He hadn’t really talked to Trent, well, to any of them. He was in Dubai not only 12 hours, trying to decide where they should go next and the kid was already warming up to him.

"That's cause he's hot, baby," George, Trent's weird boyfriend/twin offered. He'd watched them from afar the night before, always touching and completing each other's sentences, as if they were so intertwined they became one. It was really creepy. “If we needed a sugar daddy you'd go straight to him," the taller one of the two added.  
"Probably," they all laughed at Trent's answer, but Julian had to bite the urge to throw up suddenly envisioning how messed up those kids' heads were. "But that ain't it. It's kinda like-,"

"Like Papi got us a second Papi," George completed the sentence. In all his life, Julian could say, he'd never seen himself as a father, so it was kinda funny to see himself with ten kids. Especially considering they weren't young enough to be his. It was hilarious that they'd had Danny, who couldn’t be 10 years older than most of them, as a father figure. And now he was jumping into it too. Flavia and Wes would have had a field day if they were here.

"Instead this time he's a good guy, who says he's not turning us in? Papi’s with the CIA now, he can get us all arrested," Etling said. For a group that knew Danny for so long, that had to be the most stupid thing to ever be said. 

Julian didn't even know about them till the moment Berrios appeared at his house. He'd been protecting the group from everyone and that included not answering Tom directly and overshadowing everything he knew.

"Are you seriously hearing yourself, Danno?" Bosa asked. "You’re bitching like a jealous ex-boyfriend! Dola? A good guy? He’s a gun runner, you weren't this stupid when we met.” A little piece of Julian's mind, one he fought hard to keep at the bay, lit up with Bosa's words.

He knew it well, Danny was still out there selling guns to God knows who, not taking part in any conflict directly per say, but being part of it nonetheless. It was always in the back of the agent’s mind. Bosa was a smart kid.

“You want blackmail material?” He continued. "Well, we've got it on him. Fuck it, bro, we've got it on everyone we've ever met. Let's say he betrays us cause of Edelman, we can get our shit clean in exchange for not rattling the CIA deals with a gun runner. BUT IT'S PAPI, SO WE DON'T FUCKING NEED IT!"

"Quiet the fuck down, Joe! " Baker hissed, moving toward the door and looking around to see if someone heard them. Julian kept quiet as his legs starting to cramp, the young man closed the door, sealing the noise inside and cementing Julian's idea of how they were so much more than their files included.

The spy stood stretching out his legs when his phone rang. He answered, quickly moving away from the kids, he hearing nothing but panicked breathing on the other end. “Hello?” 

“Edelman it's Gordon. I need help! Those guys are after me. They know I talked to you and.” Julian interrupted. “Where are you?” “Down by the river at our usual meeting spot."

“Stay there I'm on my way.” He hung up racing up the stairs and almost running headfirst into Danny. “I gotta go.” The weapons dealer arched a brow “Why?” “An informant called and he's in trouble.” Julian replied shoving an extra gun in the back of his jeans. 

Danny grabbed his arm. “Take the plane. Be safe.” “Always am.” The agent tossed grin the arms dealer's way as he darted out of the room. 

“Where'd your new hottie disappear to?” Trent asked once their meeting had concluded. Danny shook his head “To save some informant of his. He didn't offer any more and I didn't ask.” Danny replied. “Probably off to sell us out to the CIA.”Etling hissed as Danny rolled his eyes. 

What would it take for these kids to trust Julian? “Lay off Danno.” Joe complained. “I'm sure he's legit. Especially if Papi trusts him. Cause Papi doesn’t trust just anyone.”  
Julian touched down in Langley, a car already waiting for him. He hopped in the driver’s seat and headed the location Josh Gordon told him to meet at. He sent Allen a text informing him what was going down just in case. One could never be too careful. 

It wasn’t too difficult to find Gordon, he was in their usual meeting spot down by the pier. “What's got you all spooked?” The agent asked approaching his informant, whose eyes were nervously darting in every direction.

“Like I said they know I talked to you.” Julian raised an eyebrow as Gordon twitched, glancing at something behind him. The agent was sure the man was using again but it appeared to be more than that. “Whose they? Josh what's really going on?” Julian asked keeping his voice low. 

“Umm. I'm really sorry Jules.” The man replied before glancing up, his eyes widening and Julian whipped around drawing his gun. He found a taller, overweight man staring back at him. He recognized the man's face from the file Allen sent him, it was Rex Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Kudos are nice and comments are great too......


	3. Two Truths and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more complicated as Julian tried to protect the boys at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 11 Days till Kickoff! Football season is almost upon us!

The man held his hands up. “Easy Agent Edelman I just want to talk. Put the gun down.” Julian kept his eyes on Ryan as he slowly lowered his weapon. “What do you want?” The agent asked eyes flickering to the side as multiple men armed men approached them. 

“I think you know what I want. Where are those brats?” “Brats?” The agent asked looking thoroughly confused. Rex Ryan frowned “Don’t play dumb with me please. You know damn well. The ones your boyfriend is harboring."

“Sorry I don't know what you’re talking about.” The agent replied and large man sighed. “I'd hoped to do this the easy way.” He snapped his fingers and in an instant he and his informant were surrounded. The distinct sound of multiple guns cocking echoed all around them. “Drop the weapon.” Rex instructed as Julian slowly crouched down laying his gun on the pavement. 

“Good. Now the other one. I know you have one.” The agent frowned pulling his back up weapon out from his ankle holster and placing it on the ground next to his other one. “Good. Now kick them over here.” The agent used his foot and sent them sliding towards the large man. 

“Now let’s chat.” Ryan replied grabbing Julian's pistol and turning it on the agent. “I have no quarrel with you or the CIA, I simply want to know where those shithead kids hiding.” “Don't know.” The agent insisted and Ryan cocked the pistol. “Last chance.” 

Julian stared hard at the other man not saying a word. “Ok then.” Ryan replied and fired. The spy flinched, waiting for the bullet pierce his skin, instead he heard a thud as Gordon's body dropped to the pavement. "You asshole." Julian hissed as Ryan smirked. “I warned you. Secure him and get him in the car.” 

Brady looked up as Ryan Allen came tearing into his office. “The police just found the body of Julian’s informant.” “What?” The director cried, pushing away from his desk as Allen continued “And it looks like he’s been shot with Julian’s gun. Ballistics confirmed a match.” “What in the hell?” Tom cursed dialing Julian. It went straight to voicemail.

He tried again. Voicemail. “Allen get GPS coordinates on him now!” Allen nodded rushing out of the room. “I found his phone. It’s pinging from the pier. Not far from where the body was found.” Fuck! “Come on. We’re going on a road trip.” Brady replied reaching for his suit coat.

Julian groaned lifting his head off the cement floor. Ryan’s goons had a done a number on him, he’d be feeling it for weeks. He needed to find a way out of here, or at least a way to warn Tom or Danny. He coughed and pain racked his abdomen, oh yes that had definitely done some damage to his rib cage.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there before Rex Ryan came back with two of his henchmen. “I’m giving you one last chance to tell me where those kids are. And if your information checks out you’re free to go.” He wasn’t stupid, Ryan wasn’t going to just let him waltz out of here. He’d seen too much.

Ryan bent down near where Julian was curled up on the floor. “You’re going to tell me one way or another. Why don’t you make it easy on yourself? You don’t owe these punks a damn thing.” Julian glared defiantly back at the asshole. “I’ll even be a decent guy and make you a deal. Tell me where they are and I’ll let your boyfriend live.”

Another lie. He’d never let Danny live, not after he took those kids in. If they were found, his lover was as good as dead too. He kept silent and the large man sighed getting to his feet. “Have it your way. Get him hooked up.”

The agent hissed as the two goons grabbed his arms and roughly drug him off the floor. He struggled in vain but it was no use. They tossed him into a chair and strapped him down. The agent watched as someone unfamiliar entered carrying what looked like medical supplies.

Rex Ryan grinned pulling up a seat next to the spy. He picked up a small vial clear vial and holding it up for the spy to see. “Recognize this.” He asked and Julian swallowed, he did and he’d hoped he’d never see it again in his lifetime.

“Sodium Pentothal.” The large man grinned. “More commonly known as truth serum. You’re going to tell me everything.” He glanced over to the newcomer who was holding up a large IV needle. Julian squirmed against the roped binding him as the newcomer, who the spy guess had some sort of medical training, slid the needle into his arm and found a vein almost immediately.

“It won’t be long now. So tell Edelman. Where are those kids?” Rex Ryan asked smirking at the spy. The agent watched as the IV drip was started; Ryan was right he’d be feeling the effects in no time. 

“Here’s what I’ve recovered from Julian’s phone.” Flavia said as she turned on the grainy video. Tom Brady, Ryan Allen, and Tony Romo were bent over her desk staring at the large computer screen. The group watched as Gordon dropped over dead. Then Julian was bound with zip ties; his phone was taken as tossed into the grass nearby. The last image they could make out was the back of the trunk that Julian was tossed into.

“Get me that license number now.” Tom demanded and Flavia started to type furiously. “Got it. Its registered to Rex Ryan. And here’s the address.” She replied as Tom barked orders. “Let’s move out now. Flavia send me that address.”

Rex Ryan paced the floor, frustrated tugging at his hair. It had been over an hour and the stupid spy had given him nothing! He just kept muttering something about an island. He turned kicking over a stool that was sitting in the corner. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? 

He turned back to the captive spy. The agent was barely conscious now, head bowed and eyes closed. He was running out of time to get information, soon enough the CIA would figure out their agent was missing and come looking for him. He yanked the spy’s head up by his hair. “You’re not going to sleep until tell you tell me where they are! Turn it up!” He roared and the medic turned to him. “Sir it could put him into cardiac arrest. He could die.”

“I don’t care! Turn it up or you’ll be the one going into cardiac arrest.” The medic’s eyes widened as he scrambled to up the IV drip. Julian was already too far gone to care, he was shivering terribly already and it was becoming a chore to stay conscious. But he hadn’t given the kids up, he’d die before he’d let that slip. 

His vision blurred as Ryan jerked his head up and the agent he smiled. "You'll never find them." He heard the large man growl as he tightened the grip on his hair. "You're going to tell me!" Ryan demanded, his tone dripping with desperation as the agent's eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp. 

"Fuck!" Rex Ryan screamed pulling at his hair. "Wake him up!" He demanded to the medic who shrugged helplessly. "Damn it! Wake up!" He shrieked slapping Julian across the face. The agent didn't flinch and Ryan raised his hand again when he was interrupted by his security team. 

"Sir. Armed men have breached the perimeter." Rex Ryan growled. "Who are they?" "My guess would be CIA sir." "Fuck! Alright we need to get out of here!" Ryan cried scrambling to his feet and heading towards the door.

"What do we do with him?" One of the guards asked motioning to spy. "Leave him. He's of no use to us anymore." Ryan replied before making a bee line for the underground garage. 

“We’re ready director!” Tom nodded, issuing the order “Breach the door!” A second later and the battering ram splintered the door to pieces and CIA personnel flooded the home. Rex Ryan heard the door tearing from its hinges as they drove out of the garage. 

He slammed his meaty fists down in frustration as they discreetly pulled away from his mansion. The stupid spy had given him nothing! Now he was back to square one and now he would be at the top of the CIA’s most wanted list! And to make things even worse, now he was kicked out of one of his homes. But he would not rest until those asshole kids paid!

“Director in here!” One of agent trainees called and Tom came charging around the corner. Julian was slumped over in a chair, head flopped forward as he was held upright by the ropes binding his arms and abdomen. “ROMO!” He screamed dropping to his knees, fingers flying to the agent's neck as he searched for a pulse. 

Tony was crouched down next to the director a moment later. "He's got a pulse." Tom panted as Tony's eyes traveled up to the almost empty IV bag and then down to the multiple empty vials. “Fuck it’s truth serum!” The agent wasted no time, tearing the IV out of the agents arm and cutting the ropes. “We need medical now!” Romo barked, catching Julian as he slumped forward. 

Tom collapsed into his office chair hours later rubbing at his eyes! He almost lost one of his best agent’s today but luckily Julian pulled through and was in stable condition. He needed to talk to Amendola and figuring out what the hell was going on with these kids. He nodded to Flavia to do her magic and Danny’s face appeared on the screen a moment later. “Were a little busy here at the moment Brady.”

“You’re going to want to make time for this.” Tom growled and Danny’s eyes widened at the dark undertone in director's voice. He’d never heard the director so serious before; he nodded for the man to continue. “I need to know where you’re keeping these kids and exactly what the hell went down with Rex Ryan.” The arms dealer was about to reply when he shoved aside by Danny Etling. “That’s none of the CIA’s fucking business!”

“The hell it isn’t!” Tom roared taking the room’s occupants by surprise. “A good informant is dead because of whatever went down between you guys and.” “What the fuck are you talking about man? We had nothing to do with whatever happened to your informant.” Etling sneered interrupting Brady as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tom’s eyes narrowed and he turned to Danny. “Maybe this will get your attention. Your boyfriend is in the ICU at CIA headquarters. Rex Ryan pumped him full of truth serum trying to get the location of your boys here." He turned his glare to Etling. “So you’re fucking right it’s my business! One of my top agent’s almost died protecting all of you. So I'm heading your way. Send me your coordinates.” 

"No way in hell man!" Etling growled. "No CIA is coming here." McCaffery agreed. "Flavia. Ping Amendola's phone please." Brady replied with a smirk. The arms dealer held his hand up. "There's no need for that. We'll meet you at my place in the Bahamas." 

Tom nodded. "I'll see you there in a few hours." The call terminated and Etling cried. "What the fuck Papi? There’s no way in hell we’re leaving the bunker! Especially not for some CIA asshole." Danny clenched his fists, turning without a word.

He slammed the door as hard as he could! What the hell was happening? Everything was quickly spiraling out of control! And now Julian was in the hospital, in the ICU no less and where was he? Stuck in Dubai. 

He was torn in half. The boys needed help no question about it, probably more so now than ever before. But Julian needed him too. He buried his hands in his hair. What the fuck was he supposed to do? "Papi?" The arms dealer raised his head at the soft sound of his name. 

Baker Mayfield stood not too far away, a guilty look on his face. "He's going to be ok Papi, he has to be." Danny replied with a slight nod and Baker moved closer. "I know you really love him and that's enough for me. I'm sorry we were so hard on him, he more than proved his worth to me." 

The arms dealer raised his head, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. "Let's get moving." He patted the younger man on the shoulder as he stood, heading back inside the bunker. 

Julian moaned quietly, he needed to warn Tom, and Danny, and the boys but no one would listen to him. The nurses kept repeating everything was fine and he just needed to rest. But he couldn't sleep! It didn’t matter how exhausted he was, he wouldn’t rest t until he knew his family and friends were out of danger. 

He attempted to sit up once again on to be gently pushed back onto the bed. “You need to rest Agent Edelman.” He groaned in frustration as he was pressed back down to the mattress. He needed to find some way to contact the others. 

He grasped the nurse’s wrist as she turned away. “Please let me talk to them.” She glanced back at him. “I’m sorry Agent Edelman but I’m under strict orders.” He cut her off. “Please. A dozen people’s lives are at stake.” 

Brady tapped his foot impatiently as the plane began to descend upon the island. He could make out the figures of multiple people near the runway as the plane came to halt. All ten of the kids were there and none of them looked happy to see him, no surprise there.

Flavia slipped into Julian’s hospital room after dawning a pair of scrubs. “Sweet Cheeks are you awake?” She heard a soft groan followed by. “I am now.” She grinned. “Good. What’s got you all worked up? A nurse slipped me a note.” 

“We need to warn them.” She frowned. “Who do we need to warn Jules?” The agent swallowed, his throat was raw and his voice sounded rough. “Brady, Danny, the kids. Rex Ryan is coming for them.” 

“They already know.” She assured him. “Brady’s on his way to meet with them now.” The agent looked confused for second, his brain foggy from all the drugs pumped into his system. “Let’s go then.” He struggled to get into a sitting position. 

“Oh no. You’re staying put.” She ordered urging him back down. He batted her hands away “No.” She glared at him pushing him back down “Yes.” Julian glared at her, trying to yank out of her grip “No.” “Julian Francis lay your ass back down or I’ll have them sedate you.” She threatened and he relaxed in his hold. 

He looked up at her, the picture of misery “Please Flavia. I need to know they’re ok.” She sighed, he looked so pathetic lying there begging her to help him. He knew just how to access her soft side. “Fine. But we need to be quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming sometime next week!


	4. The King of Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Julian are reunited and the B.I.T.C.H is ready for revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOOTBALL IS BACK BABY! WOOHOO! Chapter 4 is here in celebration!

She peeked out in the hallway, finding no one she snuck into the medical stock room and grabbed another set of scrubs. She crept back into the agent’s room and handed him the clothing. “Put these on and we’ll get out of here.” 

“Thank you.” He replied earnestly before yanking the IV out of his arm. “Julian!” She admonished. “You’re bleeding all over now!” She grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around the crook of his elbow. He gave her a cheesy grin and she rolled her eyes. 

She peered out into the hallway once again. “Coast is clear. Let’s go.” She helped him out of bed almost toppling over herself when Julian lost his footing. “Come on Sweet Cheeks work with me.” “I’m trying.” He hissed in reply attempting to gain his balance as she tossed his arm around her shoulders. 

It took a while but they made it past all the medical personnel with Flavia using an override code to get them out of the ICU and into a waiting car. A short drive and they made it to Danny’s plane, fueled and ready for takeoff. They were wheels up before anyone discovered the agent was missing. 

The Director was ready to rip his hair out! These kids were the most uncooperative bunch of assholes he had ever dealt with! And he’d dealt with terrorists! He had to hand it to them, they were clever and smarter than most of the people he had dealings with in the past. 

He finally gave up as Christian McCaffrey yet again yawned. He turned towards Danny hoping the older man would be of some help. “I get you like these kids and all.” Ignoring the glares shot his way at calling them kids. “But my agent.” He pointed to Danny. “And your boyfriend, almost died keeping their secret. Does that mean nothing to you?” He looked around the room. “To any of you?” 

“Of course it does.” Danny snapped clenching his jaw, he felt torn in two. “He made his own choice.” McCaffrey replied with a shrug that only further served to agitate Tom. He was beginning to get a headache and he was done playing games “You’d be wise to listen and cooperate.” 

Danny Etling laughed and McCaffrey scoffed. “Why’s that? Gonna threaten to arrest us like your agent did?” Tom leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “No. I have no interest in arresting you. But we do have a mutual interest in getting rid of Rex Ryan. So help me so I can help you.” 

“So what do you need from us?” Baker Mayfield asked. The director was about to reply when his phone began to ring, the shrill tone echoed throughout the room. Tom frowned ignoring the call, his people would have to handle whatever problem they had on their own, that's what he paid them for. He turned back to the group gathered when his phone started to ring again. He ignored it once more. 

“As I was saying.” He began as text messages started to blow up his phone and he attempted to ignore them. "You gonna answer that? Director." Etling sneered at his title, nodding to the phone in Brady's lap. The director glared at the kid as his phone went off once again. 

"What?" He snapped in greeting, glaring at the kids as he answered it. His eyes went wide as he listened. "What do you mean Edelman's gone? Where?" Danny's head snapped up as Tom pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. 

"Fine. Track that plane and get back to me!" He hung up before placing another call, ignoring the others in the room who were now listening intently. Flavia glanced down as her phone rang, it was Brady. She should probably answer it. 

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Brady screeched and she pulled the phone away from her ear. Flavia sighed uncrossing her legs and re-crossing them before she answered him. "Julian was worried sick about Handsome and the kids so"

"I don't care! He needs to be in a hospital!" Tom interrupted and head of IT sighed. "Duh! I know. I'm not stupid Thomas I brought along a medic. Besides Bosa said Handsome has some doctor on his payroll."

"You ignored a direct order. You both did." Flavia sighed. "He was really upset. He needs to see to his boyfriend." The director shook his head, softening his voice "I know he does but he should be in the hospital not flying across the country.”

He sighed, pausing a second to gather his thoughts before continuing. How's he doing?" Flavia glanced over to the couch "He's asleep. But if you continue yelling you may wake him!" 

"Alright. Keep an eye on him and get here in one piece. Both of you!" He ended the call and looking directly at Danny. "Your boyfriend ignored a direct order and is on his way here in your plane. I was told you know a doctor." Danny nodded asking softly. "I do. Is he alright?" 

"He's asleep. But I would feel better if he got checked out by someone with a medical background." Danny nodded in agreement rising to his feet. "I'll get him here." He headed out of the room returning a minute later. "Branch will be here shortly." 

"Good. Now back to business." He eyed the group, who didn't seem two give two fucks what the director of the CIA had to say. Etling even went so far as to yawn dramatically at him causing Brady to roll his eyes. 

A few hours later and they still hadn't made much progress. To say the CIA director was frustrated would be an understatement. It was obvious a few of the boys were willing to talk but Etling and McCaffrey seemed to jump over them in an attempt to run the show. 

Amendola had tried to meditate between them with little success and had eventually given up. The gun runner was leaned back in a recliner exhausted, a worried expression on his face. It was obvious the arms dealer's head was somewhere else. 

Danny got a page that an aircraft was asking permission to land and he zipped out of the room without a word. Max pushed the two pups next to Gronkowski before following after his owner with Tom Brady in tow. The rest of the group stayed behind. "You two going?" Bosa asked the guards, who both shook their heads adamantly. 

"I've seen their make out sessions too many times." Chris Long replied. Etling wrinkled his nose. "No way." Gronk nodded. "You have no idea." 

Trent looked to his boyfriend. "Let's go! I may need this material for later." "Ugh you two! Give it a rest!" Berrios whined rolling his eyes.

The plane barely came to a stop and Danny was barreling inside. His eyes wildly scanning the aircraft, eventually coming to rest on his sleeping boyfriend's form. He was by his side in an instant, softly running his fingers through the messy blonde locks. 

"He'll be ok Handsome." Danny glanced up at the sounds of a female voice. Flavia smiled nodding towards Julian. "Thank you." Danny replied. 

"Of course." She replied sweetly watching in awe at the tender display. Danny slid an arm under the Julian’s neck and he stirred, eyelids fluttering as Danny pulled him close. Eyelashes parted and hazy blue eyes met the arms dealers own. 

"Daniel?" Danny couldn't hold back the large smile spreading across his face even if he wanted to. "I'm going to let that one slide." He replied as Julian sloppily smiled back eyes never leaving his. 

"You ready to go inside?" Danny asked and Julian eyes shifting to take in his surroundings. "Are we in a plane?" The agent looked confused and Danny frowned. "Just landed. Let's get you inside." He didn't give the other man a chance to reply, scooping him up in his arms. 

Normally he would protest being carried in such manner, especially in front of other people but he was too exhausted to care. Besides Danny's scent was intoxicating and being in Danny’s arms was so comfortable so he would allow it just this once. He didn't notice Tom standing near the stairs of the plane an unpleasant expression on his face. 

It softened slightly as he glanced towards his agent but hardened once again as his head of IT appeared. "You disobeyed a direct order." She crossed her arms glaring at the director. "He was desperate to make sure the rest of them were ok. He needs to rest and he wasn't going to till I promised to take him here. Plus I needed to get out of the office." 

Tom rubbed a hand down his face. "Why does no one listen to me?" She shrugged walking around him and heading for the mansion. "I gotta say Jules coulda picked worse. Look at this place!" She waved towards the large mansion, eyes wide taking it all in. The director merely rolled his eyes following after her. 

"Not a word." Danny snarled to the group gathered in his living room as he entered carrying Julian past them. "Wouldn't dream of it boss." Gronkowski replied lazily, he'd seen far worse from the pair before. "Is he awake?" Chris Long asked rising to his feet. 

"Yes Dr. Long." Julian mumbled as Danny rolled his eyes. “Quit calling him that.” The arms dealer did his best to ignore the many catcalls and awes sent their direction. Julian didn’t seem to care one way or the other, practically asleep in his lover’s arms. 

"Aww Papi is so in love." Trent cooed. "They're so cute." George agreed laughing as he heard Danny growl, shooting them both a glare before he finally reached the safety of the staircase. He shook his head hearing either George make some inappropriate comment that he was grateful he only heard part of. 

He nudged the door to their bedroom open, slipping quietly inside. An almost inaudible whimper slipped from the agent as Danny carefully laid him down on the bed. Max was hopping up a second later and squeezing in front of his owner.

The arms dealer scoffed at his dog, he attempted to step aside to let Chris look over the agent when his wrist was locked in a death grip. "I didn't give the kids up." Julian whispered, his eyes half open. "I know you didn't." Danny assured unlocking Julian's hand from his wrist and intertwining their fingers.

The agent replied with a tired smile as Max nuzzled his cheek. He giggled as the Doberman's whiskers tickled his neck, bringing his free hand up to pet the dog's head. "You're such a good boy Max." The agent cooed as the Doberman settled in beside him. 

"He's a bed hog is what he is." Danny remarked affectionately rubbing his thumb over Julian’s knuckles as the agent yawned. He eyed the younger man critically as Chris wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his boyfriend's bicep. "You should get some rest." 

"I hate to agree with Dola but he's right." Chris replied sending Danny a wink as the arms dealer rolled his eyes. "The best thing for you is sleep. Branch will be here soon to check you over." 

“I’ve got you. I don’t need a doctor.” Julian mumbled and Danny narrowed his eyes “You’re seeing an actual doctor.” The agent sighed, letting his eyes fall closed, too tired to argue with his stubborn boyfriend. 

"Speak of the devil." Danny remarked as his phone vibrated. "He should be landing momentarily. "I'll go meet him." Chris offered. "Although I don't know if I should leave you two alone." 

"Yes go!" Danny snapped as Chris matched his bosses’ glare before turning to Julian. "You rest. If I come back here and find you two." "Get out of here!" Danny shouted shoving Long towards the door. The guard shot them one last look "Behave." 

"Lay with me." The arms dealer turned back to his lover, who was motioning him closer. How could he refuse? He stripped off his shirt and climbed in bed beside the spy. 

Julian let out a contented sigh curling up to Danny's side. Arms wound around him as a kiss was placed on his forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright." Danny whispered as the agent's eyes fell closed once again, a smile on his lips. 

The arms dealer could hear laughter echo down the hall as he finally allowed the tension to release from his body. The boys were alright and Julian was safely back in his arms, he would be alright now. He was just about asleep when he heard the door bang open loudly downstairs and feet rapidly ascending the staircase. 

The door creaked open shortly after and Branch's booming voice could be heard. "What did you do this time Dola?" Danny cracked an eye open nodding to a sleeping Julian. "It wasn't me." Branch raised a brow. "Well I'm pleasantly surprised by that. So you two are a couple now?" 

"Yep." "Well what trouble did your boyfriend get into?" Branch asked rounding the agent’s side of the bed and nudging Max over.

"Sodium Pentathol." Chris Long replied entering the room. The doctor grimaced "That's nasty stuff. Let me take a look at him." He shoved at the Doberman once more. Max grunted in reply and went limp. 

Branch was unimpressed, looking to Danny, who snapped his fingers and ordered the dog off the bed. Max raised his head with a whine. He didn’t want to leave his people, what if they needed him?

Go." Danny commanded and Max slowly slunk to the end of the bed. He turned back to Danny and the arms dealer sighed. "Yes. You can stay there." The Doberman pawed at the blankets before circling and lying back down. 

Branch shook his head at the dog as he removed a blood pressure cuff from his bag. "Blood pressure was low when I took it twenty minutes ago." Chris informed as Branch repeated the test. "Still is. Let's take some vitals." 

Julian didn't stir until the doctor tightened the tourniquet around his arm. The agent flinched, eyes opening as he jerked his arm away. "Branch just needs to put an IV in." Danny soothed and the spy relaxed once again. 

Branch eyed the bandaged elbow. “You ripped out an IV didn’t you?” Julian made a noncommittal noise and the doctor shook his head mumbling. “Idiot.” He grasped the other arm, felt for a vein, and slid the needle in. He taped it in place, and had the IV drip going in under a minute. 

"You've got skills sir." Chris Long applauded as the doctor hung the bag of fluids. "Just lots of practice from idiots like this." He motioned to the two men in bed. 

Danny held back an eye roll as Chris laughed. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest and let the drug wear out of his system. Keep him in bed for the next few days and push fluids." Branch ordered and Chris grinned. "I don't think keeping him in bed will be a problem for Dola." 

"I didn't need to know that." The doctor replied as Danny glared at his guard. "Unless you need me for anything else I'll head back home." "Thanks Branch. I wired your payment to your account already." The arms dealer informed. 

The doctor grinned "That is why you’re my best client Dola. Also your affinity for injuries." "It wasn't me this time." The gunner runner protested as Branch opened the bedroom door to go and two little puppies tumbled inside. He turned to Danny in question and the arms dealer shrugged. "We got puppies." 

"I see that. Just a heads up I don’t do veterinary work." The doctor replied as the furballs tottered over to the bed and whined to be let up. Chris scooped both pups up and they happily crawled over Max and plopping down between the Doberman’s back and the men's feet. "Always collecting strays aren't you?" Branch smirked Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." 

"Take it easy. And don’t let him rip that IV out!" The doctor replied, eyeing both men before disappearing out the door. "I'll head back downstairs too if you're good boss." Chris Long added and Danny waved him off. He needed a nap. 

"So is Papi coming back down?" Berrios asked as Chris Long entered in the living room taking a seat on the edge of leather sofa's armrest. "I doubt it." The guard replied sharing a look with Gronkowski. "He's pretty content right now." 

Tom raised an eyebrow before excusing himself, claiming he needed to use the restroom. Gronk smirked, he had an idea what the Director of the CIA was up too. "Goodluck!" Gronkowski called after. "Dola's got hearing like a bat if you try to sneak up on him." 

The CIA director waved the guard off. He was the freaking Director of the CIA he knew what he was doing! He used to be the top agent in the field before he became Assistant Director and now Director. 

He crept up the stairs as quietly as he could. He turned the knob to the bedroom and pushed the door open. For a second he just stared at the scene before him; Danny and Julian cuddled up together sound asleep with three dogs stretched out contently at their feet. For a second he forgot why he was there, happy to see his agent alive and mostly well. 

He warmed his heart to see his agent had found someone he loved even if it was an arms dealer. Not that he could he could talk, Gisele wasn't exactly innocent. He snapped himself back to the present, he had a job to do. He quickly took a few pictures of the group before slinking back out. 

He smiled gleefully to himself as he pressed save on his phone. Now he had black mail material for the next time Julian wanted to start some shit. The agent would never see it coming, they didn't call him the King of Pranks for nothing. 

Tom left soon after his blackmail photoshoot, claiming he couldn’t leave headquarters very long or it would fall into shambles. Etling and McCaffrey had a field day with that one. The BITCH spent the remainder of the evening raiding Danny’s liquor cabinet and freezer for meat. 

The grilled everything they could find and drank themselves into a stupor before stumbling into a few of Danny’s multiple guest rooms. A few of them weren’t feeling the best come morning. “Come on George.” Trent urged. “Fuck off!” His lover replied burrowing deeper under the covers. 

“Mayfield is calling a meeting. You need to get up.” George groaned loudly before tossing the covers aside. “This better be good.” He followed after Trent and flopped down on the couch. 

“So we need to come up with a plan.” Baker announced settling everyone down as Danny strode in. “Nice of you to join us.” Etling growled and the gun runner promptly flipped him the bird. “Where’s your boy toy?” McCaffrey asked with a grin and Danny nodded to upstairs. 

“Or is he secretly listening outside the door.” The gun runner ignored him motioning to Baker to continue the meeting. “It wouldn’t hurt to be sure.” McCaffrey added interrupting Baker, who shot him a glare. 

“Of for fucks sakes!” Danny cried. “He’s sleeping off a shit ton of truth serum he ingested protecting you!” McCaffrey crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. “I didn’t force feed him anything. He made his own decision.” 

The gun runner shook his head, he’d had about enough of Christian’s attitude when Bosa intervened. “I think Edelman’s proven his worth.” He turned to Baker. “You were saying?” Mayfield nodded gratefully as did Danny. 

“I think we need to leave and track down this psycho before he finds us.” Etling interrupted and McCaffrey shook his head. “He’s not a true pyscho. More like a stupid asshole with too much time and money on his hands.” 

Danny Etling narrowed his eyes, not enjoying being corrected in front of the group or anyone really. “Anyway. I still think we should track this douche down.” “I’m not going anywhere until I know Jules is alright.” Danny announced leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Etling rolled his eyes. “Seriously? He got a little drugged up he’ll be fine.” “Shut up Dano.” Berrios hissed clenching his fist.

“It’s not like another day is going to make much of a difference.” Joey chimed in as a few others nodded in agreement. “Well I’m not fucking waiting.” Danny Etling cried. “You can all wait here if you like but I’m going!” 

“Dude! Just sit down.” Baker called after him, still not up to his full strength. Danny shook his head. “Let him go.” Gronkowski and Long shared a look, surprised Danny wouldn’t put up more of a fight to have the kid stay. 

“He’ll learn one day.” The gun runner replied as if reading their thoughts. “I’ll go after him.” Joey sighed rising to his feet. The arms dealer gripped his shoulder briefly as he passed by.

It wasn’t long before Joey came back dragging an unwilling Etling behind. “I’m here against my will.” He muttered as Joey shoved him towards the couch. Danny was just about to reply with a snide remark when a sappy look crossed George and Trent’s faces and they started to coo.

Chris Long nodded behind him and Danny turned to find Julian standing in the doorway clad in a pair of athletic shorts and an old sweatshirt; both of which the gun runner recognized as his own. “What are you doing up? You’re supposed to be in bed.” He asked softly striding over and wrapping his arms around the other man. He ignored the coos and catcalls sent their way.

“I’m hungry.” Julian mumbled sleepily running a hand through his hair and messing it up further. Danny couldn’t help but smile, Julian looked beautiful to him. Hair mussed, sleepy blue eyes shining, and a small grin on his face. 

“Come on. I’ll make you something.” The gunner runner whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist and encouraging him towards the kitchen. “Ok. But no toast.” Julian replied as Long and Gronkowski began to belly laugh.

“What did he mean no toast?” Braxton Berrios asked as Danny’s shout of “Fuck off” echoed down the hallway causing the two guards to laugh even harder. “Look what you started.” The gun runner groaned as Julian chuckled softly next to him. 

“And what happened to your IV?” He added searching the fridge and coming up with a few containers. “Dr. Long took it out this morning sometime.” The agent replied with a shrug and Danny kept an eye roll to himself. “We’ll it looks like the boys grilled last night. We’ve got leftover burgers or hotdogs.” 

“Burger please.” The spy replied as his stomach rumbled loudly. “Cheese?” Julian lifted an eyebrow “Come on I thought you knew me?” “Right. Stupid question. Who doesn’t like cheese.” The arms dealer replied with a smirk as he prepped the burger.

He popped it in the microwave as he grabbed a beer and water from the fridge, handing the water to Julian, who looked disappointed. “No beer for a few days.” Danny replied grabbing the burger, a bag of chips, and guiding the spy back upstairs.

“But Branch said to push fluids.” The agent whined trudging up the stairs with Danny’s hand on his lower back the entire time. “He did. Which is why I got you water.” Julian looked unimpressed which Danny ignored. 

“Back to bed with you.” He stripped back the covers and eyed his boyfriend. “Fine.” Julian huffed climbing into bed and accepting the plate Danny set in his lap. “What are you doing?” The spy asked as Danny took a seat in one of his large leather arms chairs and propped his feet up. “Making sure you eat.” He replied with a grin and taking a sip of his beer.

“Not fair.” Danny shrugged and nodded towards the plate. Julian rolled his eyes lifting the burger and taking a bite. It was good. Really good. He had to hand it to the BRAT they knew how to cook. So he held back his flippant comment and wolfed down the rest of the burger.

He made a grabby motion for the bag of chips and Danny raised an eyebrow. “What? He didn’t say I had to stick to a special diet this time.” The agent whined and the gun runner gave in tossing his lover the bag of chips. 

He leaned back into the massive stack pillows with a sigh, tearing into the bag of chips. Danny always had to have so many pillows when he slept it was ridiculous. He shot Ryan Allen a quick text hoping his handler had some new information he could thumb through. Hell even a file, that would put him to sleep for sure. 

Danny glanced to his lover. “You’re supposed to be resting.” “I am.” The agent shot back without looking up from his phone. “No you’re not.” Danny countered. “You’re begging Allen to give you something.” 

The agent glared at the gunner runner who smirked as he rose to his feet. “You’re going to give me that phone now so you can rest.” “Yea right.” The agent clapped back sliding his phone under the covers. 

“Do you think I’m afraid to go under there and get it? Because I’d love nothing more.” Julian frowned clasping his hand tightly around the phone. “You can try.” The arms dealer perched on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “Why you gotta tease me like that?” 

The agent shrugged and Danny leaned in nuzzling against his lover. “Please rest up today. You’ve been through a lot and I just want you to be back to 100%.” “Nice try.” Julian replied catching Danny’s wrist just as he was about the snag the phone.

“But you’re too slow.” The agent grinned, stroking Danny’s now captured wrist. The arms dealer chuckled. “Fine keep the phone but please take it easy. For me.” 

“Alright deal.” The younger man replied reluctantly. “I’m going to back downstairs to make sure those assholes don’t tear up the place again.” Julian looked confused and Danny shook his head. “A story for another time. I’ll send Max up to keep you company. I’ll check on you later.” 

“Get your boyfriend all tucked in for the night?” McCaffrey sneered as Danny strode back into the living area. He ignored the sociopath kneeling down to Max, whose tail began to wag at the attention. “You want to go see Jules boy?” 

The dog stood up, thrilled to get a break from the two puppies, who currently were using him as a chew toy. He quickly trotted out of the room and up the stairs. Remi and Ruger whined as their playmate exited the room; attempting to follow after only to be scooped up by the arms dealer. 

“You’re staying down here.” Berrios made a motion for one of the puppies and Danny happily deposited Remi in his lap on his way to the liquor cabinet. He opened the large doors and almost cried. What the fuck happened to all his alcohol? How was he supposed to deal with all these kids without it?

He turned his icy cold stare on the ten idiots that occupied his large living room. “Something wrong Papi?” Joey asked. “What happened to all the liquor?” “We drank it.” McCaffrey replied shaking his head like it was obvious before adding a sarcastic “Duh.” 

“Papi no!” Berrios shouted physically throwing himself at the gun runner before he strangled the sociopath. “Really Christian? Don’t be such an asshole.” Mayfield groaned. McCaffrey rolled his eyes, too engrossed in his phone to care. 

“Anyway. Let’s get back to the topic at hand.” “I vote we wait and see.” Leighton piped up. “I second that.” Berrios chimed in. “Ok. We have a motion on the floor. All in favor of waiting this out say aye!” A chorus of ayes echoed. 

“All those opposed neigh.” One lone neigh resounded and Etling growled. “You know how majority works Danno.” Baker reminded gently. “I’m sure the CIA will track him down soon.” “Not soon enough.” McCaffrey mumbled. 

“What was that?” Berrios asked and Christian shook his head. “You all put too much faith in that worthless government organization.” “Excuse me!” Flavia shouted from the doorway. “That would be me you’re dogging on! Bosa and I have been working around the clock. What have you done besides sit on your ass and drink.” 

McCaffrey glared ready to retort when she snapped again. “Shut the fuck up McCaffrey!” Snickers were heard around the room as Christian pulled headphones on without another word. “At least someone shuts him up.” Danny Amendola muttered rising to his feet and adding. “That cabinet better be restocked by tomorrow!” 

“You can afford more Papi!” Mayfield called after him. “So what do we do now?” Leighton sighed. “All the alcohol is gone.” Danny glared at him and Leighton at least had the decency to look sorry. The arms dealer rolled his eyes as he headed to the kitchen for supper. 

“Papi what’s you cooking us?” Mayfield asked popping his into the kitchen as the fridge door slammed shut. The gun runner shook his head, passing by the youngster heading for the upstairs. “Is that pizza?” George asked salivating a little. “Yup. The last few pieces. You’re on your own.” The gun runner called as he headed upstairs with two little puppies trailing behind him. 

He smiled at the softly at the sight before him. Julian was out cold; curled up on his side an arm around Max as he snored softly. The Doberman lifted his head as his owner walked in, his tail thumping lightly against the blanket. The gun runner scratched the dog’s head as he made his way to his secret stash.

He slid the large picture aside, snatching up a bottle of aged whiskey he hid after the last time the boys invaded his island. He shook his head as he took a seat, he couldn’t believe it had come to this; hiding his precious liquor from an army of drunken teenagers. He pulled out his phone placing a large order for more to be delivered asap. 

He finished his pizza and sipped on his whiskey as he watched the sun set. He got a confirmation text that the liquor would be delivered promptly in the morning and he sighed in contentment. 

He was awakened several hours later by someone shouting. It was still dark out as he sat up, who the fuck was making all that racquet? Apparently he wasn’t the only one annoyed as Julian grumbled turning over and Max grunted. 

The gun runner slipped from the bed to the large window, recognizing the silhouettes of the two figures under the moonlight. What the fuck were Etling and Mayfield going on about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are up to something! Find out in Chapter 5. Thanks for reading!


	5. Escape Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Etling gets himself in a bit of trouble. As usual chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! We're halfway through the week and its football season! Life is good!

“Please stay Danno we need you. I need you.” Mayfield replied a soft sadness to his voice. “No. I can’t. We’re just sitting ducks here!” Etling protested as Mayfield shook his head. “I can’t lose you man. You’re my best friend. I’d be lost without you.” 

Danny growled grabbing his pants off the recliner, he was just about to go down there and smack the shit outta that stupid kid when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Stay here.” He turned to his lover who nodded towards the beach. “Mayfield can handle it.” 

Danny sighed, letting his pants pool back down around his ankles as Julian’s arms enveloped his waist. He leaned his head back against the agent’s shoulders. “These kids will be the death of me.” Julian chuckled and he turned his head with a frown. “They drank all the liquor Jules!” 

“All of it?” Julian asked sounding surprised as they moved towards the balcony. “Every last drop in the cabinet! Damn brats! Luckily we can’t have children.” The agent agreed, he didn’t really see himself as parent material anyways. 

Danny Etling slowly backed away. “Don’t say that! You’d all be fine without me.” Mayfield shook his head. “No we wouldn’t.” He reached out to snag Etling’s arm. “Please stay. I love you and I need you in my life.” Etling sighed as his shoulders sagged, guilt slowly beginning to eat at him. 

“Please stay Danny. For me?” Danny Etling tore his gaze away, he couldn’t look in chocolate depths any longer or he’d cave. “Danno.” He tried to resist as he turned back to his best friend with a sigh. “Fine. I’ll stay for tonight but I make no promises for tomorrow.” 

Baker nodded tossing an arm around his best friend’s shoulder “Thank you.” “You know I love you too right?” “You better.” Etling rolled his eyes motioning towards the house. “Come on. Let’s go back inside since you insisted I have to stay.” 

The pair headed back inside arm in arm as the couple watching from their balcony headed back to bed.  
Julian groaned as his phone rang. He silenced it, rolling back over and yanking the covers up to his chin. He was just about asleep when his phone rang once again. He growled, snatching it off the night stand and attempting to read the caller ID. 

“What do you want? I’m supposed to be resting.” The agent growled sleepily into the phone. “We have a problem.” Tom replied. “Rex Ryan put a hit out on the BRAT.” “Fuck!” Julian groaned, quickly snapping awake.

“What’s going on?” Danny mumbled sleepily beside him. “Ryan took a hit out on the kids.” “WHAT!” The arms dealer sat up instantly, turning to his boyfriend. “I’ll beef up security and we need to tell them.” The gun runner scrubbed a hand down his face. “Ugh they aren’t going to take this well.” 

Danny Etling paused in the hallway outside Dola’s room. He he’d the hushed tone the two men inside were taking but he’d still overheard enough. The psycho, wait sociopath, had taken a hit out on them. They weren’t safe here and he needed to do something. 

He told Mayfield he was going to shower, the other man blinked sleepily at him and nodded. He went into the guest room shower, turning it on full blast as he made a call. Five minutes later and he was on a boat headed to Miami. 

“What do you mean he put a hit out on us?” Berrios cried. “I thought it was pretty self-explanatory.” Danny growled shaking his head. “We will think of something.” Joey Bosa assured him looking around the room and pausing on an empty spot next to Baker. 

“Where’s Etling?” “Shower.” Mayfield replied, keeping the fact that Etling had almost ran off the night before to himself. Joey nodded opening his computer. “Flavia and I well see if we can find out more information.”

“That’s an awfully long shower he’s taking.” Chris Long commented glancing at his watch. Christian McCaffrey frowned glancing at his phone as a horrified look spread across Baker Mayfield’s face before he darted out of the room. He returned to the room a moment later looking rather pale. 

“Danno’s gone. He took his bag with him too!” Bosa paused quickly switching browsers and opening up Etling’s social media accounts. “The idiot’s in Miami and drunk as a skunk. I’m guessing he’s trying to lure Ryan there and take him out.” He flipped his laptop around to show the group. 

“Oh fuck! I’ll go get him.” Mayfield volunteered as Julian’s phone rang once again. “What’s up Brady?” “One of you and Dola’s children just got busted for drunk and disorderly.” The agent sighed. “Danny Etling?” “That’s the one. I told police the CIA has interest in him and they’re holding him for us. Go get him and drag him back to the island. Tell them they need to stay put and make sure they do!” 

“Will do.” Julian turned back to the group who had taken a sudden interest in him since Etling’s name was brought up. “I’m going to Miami. The kid’s in jail there.” “WHAT?” Mayfield cried, the poor kid was worried sick. 

“He’ll be fine.” Berrios assured. “Jules will get him and bring him home. Right?” He turned to the agent who nodded in agreement. Danny turned to his boyfriend. “I’ll have the helicopter ready for you it will be faster than the plane for a short distance.” 

“So we looked into you.” The detective said tossing a file on the table. “You’d have a rap sheet longer than my arm if they could pin anything on you.” Etling smirked. “So I’m free to go then?” “Not quite. Seems both the CIA and FBI are interested in you.” 

Etling’s smirk faltered at those words. CIA? FBI? Shit he needed to get out of here fast! “It will be interesting to see who gets here first won’t it?” The detective quipped turning to the Chief who also grinned. “It certainly will be.” 

Etling would have crossed his arms but the handcuffs prevented him from doing so instead he settled for glaring back at the two cops. There was a knock at the door and young officer stuck his head inside. “The CIA is here to collect the prisoner.” 

“Oh good. I win.” The Chief replied, rubbing his hands together gleefully. “Pay up!” He turned to the detective who reluctantly slapped some bills in his boss’s hand. “Good luck kid.” The detective called over his shoulder as Julian entered the room. 

“I knew you were here to sell us out.” Etling growled as Julian approached and pulled him to his feet. “Hush.” Julian whispered. “I’m here to get you out if you’ll shut your mouth long enough for that to happen.” He turned towards the two officers. “Thank you gentleman. I’ll take him off your hands now.” 

“Be my guest. He’s been a pain in my ass.” Julian smirked. “I have no doubt. We’ve been looking for this one for a while. Good catch.” “Happy to help.” The Chief replied leading them out of the room and motioning down the hall. “Exit’s that way.” 

The agent nodded. “Thanks.” He pulled Etling down the hallway, pausing as he heard a familiar voice. “FBI. We’re here for the kid.” Julian ducked down behind a file cabinet pulling Etling with him. “What the hell man?” Etling complained.

“Not a word.” Julian hissed trying to eavesdrop on the Chief and the disguised Rex Ryan. “Sorry you just missed him.” The Chief replied. “CIA grabbed him just a moment ago.” 

“Oh really. Well damn. What did the agent look like?” Ryan asked. “Short. Light skin and hair. Didn’t catch his name though.” Ryan smirked swiping his phone. “Didn’t happen to be this gentleman did it?” 

He held the phone out to the Chief and he nodded. “That’s him.” “Yes. Agent Edelman. He causes me such grief.” Ryan replied pocketing his phone. “I know what you mean. Interoffice politics are always a problem. Sorry your boy got away.” 

“Fuck. We got to get out of here.” Etling whispered urgently rising to his feet only to be yanked right back down. “Stay put. We need to wait till the hallway’s clear.” Julian hissed unlocking the cuffs binding the younger man’s wrists.

Rex Ryan shot the police chief his best smile. “No worries. I’ll track him and the kid down. Have a good evening.” He frowned grabbing at his radio as soon as the Chief was out of sight. “Edelman’s here and he’s got one of the kids. Find him!” 

“Go.” Julian instructed pushing Etling towards the exit while Ryan’s back was turned. They were almost home free as Etling pushed the door open and they both slid outside unnoticed. The duo made it to the parking lot peering around the corner of the brick building. 

The agent’s car was surrounded by Rex Ryan’s people. “We’re going to need a new vehicle. Mine’s surrounded.” “What about that one?” Etling pointed to a lone SUV in the parking lot with no one inside. “I like your style kid but we’ll need a distraction.” 

The agent leaned around the corner of the building. “Brady’s going to have my ass for this.” He mumbled, pulling his weapon and cocking it. He lined up the shot and fired a few rounds. A loud explosion followed as the gas tank of the beautiful new Porsche burst into flames. 

“Let’s go.” He called and they both hightailed towards the SVU. “There’s no keys!” Etling cried jumping into the vehicle as Julian ripped the panel off the steering column. “Don’t need em.” The agent replied twisting two wires together and the SVU roared to life. 

“Step on it!” Danny Etling warned as multiple men started in their direction, weapons raised as Julian floored it. “Curb check!” Etling laughed as the spy ramped over the curb and headed out towards the interstate. Julian didn’t have time to respond pressing on his ear piece. 

“McDaniels do you copy?” “Yes sir.” “I’m going to need you to pick us up on the go.” “Will do sir. Tracking your location now.” 

“Listen up things are about to get dicey.” Julian ordered glancing at the quickly approaching vehicles in the rearview. “You’re going to have to climb into the helicopter while were moving.” Etling turned wide eyed to Julian. “What do you mean moving?”

“The pilots going to let down a rope and you’re going to climb it.” “What about you?” “Don’t worry about me I’ve got a plan.” Julian replied swerving into another lane as bullet ricocheted off the pavement. 

“Approaching your location.” “Good.” He pointed to the sky. “The helicopters coming in. When the rope gets close enough, grab it and climb.” Etling nodded as Julian jerked the wheel back to the left as a few bullets bounced off the reinforced vehicle. 

“What if they shoot at me?” “Trust me they’ll be occupied.” The agent replied as the helicopter flew low over them and fired a few rounds. “Of course the helicopter has bullets.” Etling remarked, a bit in awe as the rope dropped. 

“Get ready.” Julian snapped slowing up just a tad to align with helicopter as Etling rolled the window down and grabbed the rope ladder. “Go!” The spy shouted and Etling began to climb as the helicopter rose higher into the sky. 

“Oh fuck! I don’t like heights!” Etling hissed watching the ground get further and further away as he climbed the ladder. Once safely inside the helicopter he collapsed near the door, heart ready to beat out of his chest. 

The agent continued to swerve; dodging the endless stream of bullets headed his way. “You may have to circle back for me.” He informed the pilot searching for just the perfect place, not too high and not too rocky. He wanted to survive this after all. 

His plan was cut short however as a bullet embedded itself in the rear driver’s side tire and sent the SUV out of control. The agent wasted no time, throwing the door open and tuck rolling out as the SVU crashed through the guard rail and went tumbling down the rocky hillside into the ocean. 

Julian rolled briefly before coming to a stop and clambering to his feet. He didn’t make it very far before three vehicles screamed to a halt in front of him. Looks like he had no choice now as he glanced over his shoulder at the ocean below. 

“There’s nowhere to go now Edelman.” Rex Ryan sneered as he climbed out of the backseat, weapon drawn and pointed at the agent’s chest. Julian raised his hands high slowly backing up. “Tell me where the children are and maybe I’ll let you live.” 

The spy shook his head and Rex Ryan cocked the pistol. “Last chance. Tell me where they are.” The agent clenched his jaw “Go to hell.” Rex Ryan sighed and fired his weapon, the bullet hit Julian straight in the chest sending him stumbling backwards and off the edge of the cliff. 

“Such a waste of talent.” Ryan commented moving closer to the edge as he heard a splash. He peered over; a few ripples could be seen before quickly disappearing into the surf. He grinned calling to his men. “Let’s go. They’ll never find his body, it’s too deep.” 

“Fuck!” Julian hissed pulling himself up onto the rocky beach. He waited to surface until he was sure Ryan and his goons were gone. He flopped down ripping off his suit jacket and tearing open his dress shirt. Thank God for bullet proof vests! 

He unclipped the vest shucking it off and surveying the damage. There was the bullet lodged in the fabric right about where his heart was. Lucky for him the only proof of being shot was the large bruise quickly spreading across his left pec. He rose to his feet hearing the helicopter in the distance. 

The blades of the helicopter hadn’t slowed yet as Mayfield came tearing onto the runway. “You fucking idiot!” He screamed as Danny Etling hopped down and immediately pulled into a fierce hug. “I’m so glad you’re ok!” 

“Do I want to know why you’re all wet?” Danny asked as Julian stepped down from the helicopter, his white shirt half opening and clinging to him. “Probably not.” The agent replied with a grin stepping forward and embracing a reluctant arms dealer. 

Danny squirmed. “You’re fucking soaked! Let go!” The agent just squeezed tighter until the gun runner gave in. “Now I’m going to have to change.” “You’ll live.” The agent quipped pulling back, ready to head inside when Danny’s eyes roamed lower. 

“What’s that?” He asked suspiciously reaching out to push Julian’s shirt aside. The agent brushed him off. “Nothing.” “It’s not nothing.” Danny growled, catching the younger man’s wrist and pulling him back. 

“He got shot!” Etling called smirking over Mayfield’s shoulder. “You little shit! I saved you!” Julian screeched as Danny pulled him close and opened the agent’s shirt. “I had a vest on. I’m fine.” The younger man assured him as the gun runner’s fingers lightly traced over the bruise. 

“You are just as bad as these kids.” Danny muttered wrapping an arm around his lover and pushing him towards the house. “Nu huh.” Julian countered and the gun runner rolled his eyes. “Come on let’s get you in something dry and figure out what the hell we are going to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through Series 4 already! I hope you all have enjoyed it so far! I know I've asked this before but if there is anyone you want to see added in a future series Patriot player or not. Comment below or message me on Tumblr and I'll see what I can do.


	6. Let's Have a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys plan a 'party' while Julian extends an olive branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Patriots are still undefeated! Woot Woot!

“I say we throw a party.” “You want to throw another party?” Danny asked, skeptical of the whole idea. “Yes. It will draw him to us.” Christian McCaffrey agreed and the gun runner rolled his eyes. “So you want to throw another party as a trap? And then what? And where are you planning to hold this party?” 

“Calm your tits Papi! We got this!” Braxton Berrios replied ignoring the glare sent his way by Danny. “I know a place.” David spoke up, catching the attention of everyone in the room. “Let me make a call.” He bypassed Julian in the hallway as the agent entered with Max in tow. “What did I miss?” 

“They want to throw another party.” Danny informed unenthusiastically, eyeing his lover up and down. “Party? Using yourselves as bait?” Julian asked raising a brow. “Exactly. See you get it. Now explain to Papi because he thinks were nuts.” Berrios chirped. 

“You’re all crazy.” The agent grinned. “But it’s not bad plan.” The arms dealer threw up his hands. “I can’t believe you agree with them!” The agent sighed. “Do you have a better idea?” Danny seemed taken aback by the answer. Finally shaking his head in frustration. “I don’t.” 

Julian nodded, perching on a nearby chair. “So tell me more.” “You think because you saved Etling we’re all going to be besties now? How do we know you didn’t save him just to gain our trust so you can betray us later?” McCaffrey sneered glancing up from his tablet. 

“You don’t.” The agent replied calmly, mentally exhausted from going round and round with the boys. “Then I think you need to stay the hell away from us.” McCaffrey snapped and the spy shrugged. He stood calling over his shoulder as he exited the room. “Good luck boys.” Danny growled in agitation, tore between throttling Christian and going after Julian. 

“Are you fucking serious McCaffrey?” Bosa groaned. “We need his help.” “The fuck we do! Speaking of which do we need her help either?” McCaffrey nodded towards Flavia. She scoffed at him closing her laptop as she rose to her feet. 

Joey reached out to snag her arm and she shrugged it off. “You think you can do this alone? Then do it!” She followed after Julian as Bosa turned to McCaffrey with venom in his eyes. “What the fuck is your problem? She’s helped us countless times! We owe her!” 

“I don’t owe her anything!” “The hell you don’t! If you pull your head out of your ass for a second, you’ll realize we need both of them to pull this off!” Joey screamed slamming his laptop shut and tossing it on the couch. “I need a fucking break!” He announced heading towards the kitchen. 

“The alcohol has arrived yet!” Baker Mayfield informed, wishing he had a glass for himself. He heard Joey groan in frustration followed by the sounds of glass patio doors sliding shut rather roughly. “Easy on my doors!” Danny growled, pinching the bridge of nose, willing the headache that was starting to form to go away. 

“Fucking McCaffrey.” Flavia muttered storming up the stairs, unsure of where to go when Julian popped out from the end of the hall and motioned her inside. “Nice digs.” She replied inspecting the room, it was the largest bedroom she’d ever been inside. Everything looked expensive, from the curtains, to the bedspread, to the carpet. All decorated in muted greens.

The agent grinned “Dola enjoys the finer things.” “I’d say.” She replied as Julian held out a glass containing some amber liquid. “You look like you could use it.” 

She smiled accepting the glass. “But I thought all the alcohol was gone?” The smirk on Julian’s face was priceless. “He has a secret stash. He thinks none of us know about it. Come on let’s go out here.” He guided her onto the balcony. 

“Beautiful view.” The agent nodded in agreement shutting the doors after Max joined them. “So were you tossed out of the club too?” “Not exactly. More like voluntarily left.” She replied, taking a seat on the lounge chairs, and damn they were comfortable! 

“I’d love to live here.” She sighed, leaning back and absorbing the sun’s rays. Julian chuckled “I’m sure Danny would hire you to do IT.” She snorted “We both know the CIA would fall apart without me.” “True. Is that the only reason?” He asked, turning his gaze towards her face. 

“What other reason would I have?” She asked ignoring his clear blue eyes staring her down. “You don’t have to say but we both know you’d miss someone terribly.” She nodded, he was right but she couldn’t resist. She turned to him with a cheekily smile “Tom?” 

Julian burst out in laughter, falling back into the chair. He calmed down a few moments, gathering his composure somewhat before speaking. “You know he’d be flying out here every day asking stupid questions and the CIA would go broke spending all that money on jet fuel.” It was her to belly laugh now, doing her best to keep the whiskey from spilling. 

David Njudko returned, frowning when he noticed that half the rooms occupants had disappeared. “Where’d everybody go?” “McCaffrey pissed them off!” Mayfield sighed shaking his head as McCaffrey merely glowered in response. “Well I’ve got a location for the party.” 

The sound of the door sliding opening caused them both Julian and Flavia to turn. Danny stood in the doorway, a look of disappointment etched into his features. “So this is where you two have been hiding.” 

“Not hiding just enjoying the view.” The agent replied, eyes surveying the shoreline. The gun runner sighed, bumping the agent over with his hip. Julian slid over without a word as Danny plopped down next to his lover. 

“They need you both. You know that.” Flavia snorted “Not my problem.” “I have to agree. If they don’t trust me now, they won’t. I already tried forcing my help on them and you know what happened.” The arms dealer sighed loudly, he didn’t blame them for wanting to stay out of it but the kids were so young they didn’t always know what they needed. 

He really needed a drink, he frowned glancing up and realizing his lover was holding a glass. “Where did you get that?” The agent’s eyes flickered to the glass, a smirk spreading across his face. “You need a better hiding place.” 

“You didn’t?” Brown eyes full of horror turned to the his “I did.” Blue eyes full of mirth met brown. The arms dealer could have fucking cried! Why did they torture him like this? He was pulled from his pity party by Julian nudging him and holding out a glass. 

The gun runner downed it one gulp, handing back the empty glass to the agent who eyed the empty glass critically. “You need a better coping mechanism.” “I wouldn’t need it if drama didn’t keep finding me.” Julian rolled his eyes as Flavia shook her head and held her glass close. 

Danny shot her a strange look “What?” “It’s all that’s left.” She replied as if preparing to fight him for it. He narrowed his eyes turning to Julian who clambered over him and out of the chair. “Relax. I’ve got this covered.” 

He disappeared and return with a very fancily decorated box. “I was saving this as a surprise but I think you could use it now.” The surprised look on the arms dealer’s face was priceless as Julian handed him the box. 

He opened it, his eyes lighting up gleefully. “Is this aged bourbon?” “Yes it’s a limited edition special reserve.” The gun runner was so touched “How did you get this?” Julian grinned “Brady’s friends with the owner.” 

He put the box aside, grabbing his lover’s hand and tugging him closer “I love you!” The spy laughed, tumbling into his Danny’s lap. “Love you too.” “Aww you two. So when’s the wedding?” Flavia asked causing both men to freeze. 

She started to laugh “Too soon?” The gun runner shook his head “See if I share now.” “Like you were going to.” Julian quipped sliding out of the older man’s lap and settling next to him. Danny happily opened the bottle, taking a whiff and relaxing back into the chair “That’s the good stuff.” 

“You do know you’re supposed to drink it?” Danny cracked an eye open and shook his head. “This is high quality. You need to savor it.” He slowly poured a small amount into a glass and sipped it lightly with a contented sigh. 

“That good?” The spy asked and Danny passed him the glass. The agent took his own sip, agreeing wholehearted it, it was so smooth. The door opened abruptly and Chris Long stuck his head out. “Now you two are sharing glasses? Gross.” 

He proceeded into the patio pulling up his own chair. “So where’d you get this?” He asked eyeing the bottle of bourbon. “I don’t remember it being in the stash.” “You know about it too?” Danny cried, being torn from his bourbon induced happy place. 

“You didn’t hide it that well. Besides usually the cabinet downstairs is stocked so we leave it alone.” The gun runner looked about ready to commit murder so Julian poured another shot into the glass and pushed it towards his boyfriend’s lips. The arms dealer took another sip, still glaring at his guard but less murderously. 

“So no one answered my question. Where did it come from?” Flavia grinned “Jules bought it for him as a surprise.” Chris Long whistled “You better put a ring on it Dola.” Danny snorted a quick reply on his lips,when a door slammed and Joey Bosa came into view with both pups in tow. 

“Why can’t they go easy on my doors?” Danny growled as Flavia ran to the edge of the balcony and shouted for Bosa. “Come up here.” He seemed to contemplate for a second before giving in and heading for the back door. He appeared in the doorway a minute later. 

He plopped down on a nearby, surveying the other people lounging on the patio. He turned to Flavia first “I’m sorry. McCaffrey was way out of line and we need your help whether he admits it or not.” “Thank you.” She replied with a small smile. 

He turned to Julian next “We need your help too. I know you think we don’t trust you but I do. Most of us do.” He corrected. “You saved Etling with nothing personal to gain from it and if that’s not loyalty I don’t know what it.” 

The agent nodded “What do you need?” “Manpower. We need people who can swoop in and take him out discretely.” Julian seemed to think it over for a second before replying “I will help you on one condition.” “Name it.” 

“I think it would be better if we discussed it as a group.” “Agreed. Let’s gather the troops.” Everyone regathered in the living room Mayfield began. “So putting the past behind us.” He glared at McCaffrey who ignored him, face buried in his phone. “David’s got Kelce’s place set up for party. Apparently it’s being demoed next month so he was happy to help.” 

“So we need to get on inviting people. David and Joey will take care of the social media promoting. Berrios and I will get food and drink. The rest of you can handle the set up. Agreed?” Everyone seemed on board. “Do we need to vote?” He glanced around “Doesn’t seem like it. Next item of business Edelman’s agreed to help but he has a condition.” He motioned to the spy “The floor is yours.” 

Julian nodded, once again impressed by how well their business meetings were handled. “I’ll help you but I need to loop CIA in. At least Brady.” McCaffrey shook his head “Of course he does.” Julian ignored the punk turning to Flavia who handed him a huge file. 

“I know we didn’t start out on the right foot and I’m sorry for that.” He moved to stand in front of Berrios and handed him the file. Braxton looked confused “What’s this?” “An olive branch.” The agent replied. 

Berrios eyes widened almost comically as he flipped through the first few pages. “This is your CIA file.” The agent nodded as Berrios continued to turn page after page. “It’s got everything in here. If this gets out you’re done for. Why are you giving this to me?” 

“At the end of all this if you feel I sold you out, then you can do the same to me.” McCaffrey laughed “Nice try. I’m betting Amendola’s name is in the that file as well and you know as well as I do we won’t sell him out.” 

“Look for yourself.” The agent replied as Berrios skipping to the back. “It’s not. You’re really handing this over to us?” “No he’s not!” Danny snapped rising to his feet, ready to snatch and burn the file. Julian ignored him “Yes I am. I’m trusting you to keep it safe.” 

“I will.” Braxton assured him and the agent sent him a knowing smile. “I know you will.” Julian turned to Danny who was gripping his wrists tightly. “Let’s talk in private.” “Its ok Danny.” “No its not. If that file gets into the wrong hands you’re burned.” 

The spy nodded to the IT pair sitting on the couch “I know. But don’t you think Bosa over there is smart enough to get access to it if he wanted?” Joey flashed them an award winning smile “I could. But I won’t. As far as I’m concerned you’re one of us.” 

“They need proof I’m trustworthy Danny, let me give it to them.” The arms dealer gave a curt nod, taking a step back. The agent turned back to the group “Do we have a deal?” Trent made a motion, Berrios seconded, and it passed with only one nah vote.

Baker Mayfield extended his hand “Welcome to BITCH Julian Edelman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series 5 is finished. Let me know if you like to see it posted after this series is complete or would you like to see something else?


	7. A Place That Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B.I.T.C.H. is busy planning a party while Dola and Jules sneak off for a little fun of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter contains sex. Just a heads up if that bothers you.

The boys got down to business; all of them whipping out laptops, cell phones, and tablets; marketing their party on all social media platforms. Danny caught Julian’s eye from across the room, smirking as he nodded towards the hallway. The agent grinned following after his lover. 

“Something on your mind?” The younger man asked chasing after his lover as he climbed the staircase. Danny turned back with a wicked grin “You.” Julian caught up to him in the bedroom sliding his arms around the gun runner’s waist and whispering in the older man’s ear “We haven’t gotten alone time in a while.” 

“We haven’t” Danny agreed twisting around in Julian’s hold to face him. Mouths met in a passionate kiss, both men letting out moans as they fell into bed. The spy fingers slipped underneath the older man’s tee shirt and he was just about to pull it over his head when the phone rang. 

He ignored it turning back to his lover only to hear footsteps rapidly ascending the stairs and calling his name! He groaned sitting up as Rob Gronkowski pounded loudly on the door “Dola you in there.” He shook his head in frustration as he replied “Yes. What do you need?” 

“The liquor delivery has arrived and the guy wants your signature.” “Alright.” He stood up with a sigh, smoothing out his shirt as Julian pouted up at him. Did Jules know what that pouty lip did to him? “I’ll be right back for you.” 

“Better be.” The spy replied leaning back with a smirk as he ran a palm over the tent in his jeans. “Otherwise I’ll have finish this by myself.” Danny shot his lover a warning look “Don’t you dare.” 

“Then hurry back.” Julian replied as the older man darted out of the room. He chuckled hearing his boyfriend’s loud squawk “What do you mean they used my credit card?” He waited a few minutes quickly growing bored. With no sign of Danny so he sighed and tossed his clothes aside.

The gun runner sighed as the delivery boy flipped to yet another page that required his signature. He sighed once more “Is this it?” When the young man didn’t answer he glanced up, noticing the delivery kid was staring wide eyed, mouth open at something behind him. 

He frowned turning around, or should he say someone. There was his lover, dressed only in a pair of tight black swim trunks which stopped mid-thigh. His sandals clicked as descended the stairs sending them both a seductive smile. 

Julian paused leaning close to the Danny, lips almost grazing his ear “I’ll meet you in the hot tub babe.” Then he smirked at the delivery kid, who was practically drooling over him “Did you bring some beer by chance?” “It’s in the fridge.” The delivery boy mumbled still staring unabashedly at the spy.

“Thanks.” Julian replied with a wink before slipping his sunglasses down from his head, hips swaying gently as he headed towards the kitchen. Danny’s eyes were glued to that fantastic ass until it faded from sight, cock tightening in his jeans as he turned back to the kid. 

“Anything else?” The kid seemed a bit dazed as he mumbled. “One more place.” He fumbled with the paperwork, almost jumping as Trent whistled loudly meandering in the entryway, with George attached at his hip. He pointed to Danny “You my friend are a lucky man.” George nodded excitedly in agreement “He’s so fucking hot!” 

“Oh the things we could do to him.” Trent sighed and Danny growled. “Oh don’t be jealous Papi you’re hot too!” George replied and the gun runner shook his head. He signed his name one last time before darting up the stairs to change. 

“Don’t worry Papi we’ll keep him company for you!” George called after the arms dealer. He and Trent exchanged a devious grin as they headed out towards the patio. Julian glanced up as the door slid open. “Hey there Julesy.” Trent greeted settling down beside George and letting his feet dangle in the water. 

The spy raised a brow “Julesy?” No one had ever called him that before. “Would you prefer something else?” George asked sliding closer to the agent “How about sweetheart?” Julian looked disgusted shaking his head at the much younger man “I’m ten years older than both of you.” 

“Age doesn’t matter.” Trent replied as George continued to slide closer. “Besides we like older men.” The spy shifted uncomfortably sliding even further away from the ever persistent George. He was about to excuse himself of this awkward situation when Danny joined them. 

“Scram!” He ordered motioning the two boys away. “Papi you’re looking good too.” Trent cooed approvingly, even sliding his sunglasses down to admire the gun runner’s physic. “What did I just say?” “Sorry we weren’t listening, you two are so distracting.” George replied licking his lips. 

Danny rolled his eyes “Don’t you two have some promoting to do for your big party?” They both shrugged “Bosa’s got it handled.” The arms dealer was losing his patience “Go now!” “Aww come on Papi we we’re just getting to know Julesy.” 

“GO!” He bellowed and the two climbed to their feet. “No need to yell Papi we’ll give you some privacy.” Trent huffed pulling George behind his as he disappeared into the house. Danny turned back to his boyfriend, who looked a bit unnerved. 

“Don’t mind those two perverts they’re harmless.” The spy didn’t seem convinced watching Danny kick his sandals aside and slid into the bubbling hot water beside him. “Forget them.” Danny murmured in his lover’s ear and embracing the spy “Now where were we?” 

“I believe you left me alone and hard on your bed.” “Did I? Well let me make it up to you.” Danny crooned kissing along the younger man’s neck. The spy let out a soft breathy sigh before nuzzling the gun runner’s cheek with his own. 

Julian tugged Danny’s head up, trapping the older man’s lips with his own. The gun runner grinned against those sweet lips, hoisting his lover into his lap. The spy straddled his lap, wrapping a hand around his neck as he continued to lock lips with the older man. 

The arms dealer’s hand slowly crept lower and lower down the younger man’s back until it slipped inside his shorts. Julian moaned, rocking his hips forward as a finger slowly traced his rim. Danny was just about to push inside when he heard it. Almost sounded like a moan and it didn’t come from Julian. 

He snapped his eyes open to find George and Trent staring at them through the nearby window, and if that wasn’t a mood killer. “What’s wrong?” The spy asked, panting slightly as kissed the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “We’re being watched.” 

Julian whipped around, his eyes immediately finding the two uninvited guests. He shook his head “So creepy.” “Agreed. Let’s go someplace more private.” Julian nodded grabbing a couple of towels as Danny led them around to the back of the house and down a stone path. 

“Where are we going?” “You’ll see.” The arms dealer replied as the path took yet another turn and then opened to a small clearing with an enclosed gazebo. Danny turned to him opening the door and motioning his lover inside “The boys don’t know it’s here and no one else will bother us.” 

Julian wandered around the small building, it was quite charming. Beautiful wooden benches were built in under the windows almost all the way around it. A hammock looking swing in the center, it looked large enough to hold four people. 

“I had it made a few years ago. It’s a nice place to come where I can be alone.” The spy leaned back against the defined chest “But you’re not alone.” Finger’s grasped the younger man’s chin, guiding it upwards as the gun runner whispered against his favorite pair of lips “Not anymore.” 

The kiss was fiery and passionate just like their relationship. Julian chased after Danny when he pulled away grinning “I want to try something new.” The younger man nodded, titling his head curiously “Ok.” 

“Get on all fours.” The agent shimmed the wet trunks down his thighs before kicking them aside. He climbed onto the bench getting into positon on his hands and knees. He turned back to look at his lover as Danny grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks wide open. 

Julian gasped dropping down to his elbows as a hot, wet tongue lap against one of the most sensitive places on his body. He groaned letting his head fall forward as the older man’s tongue mapped a path from his taint to his hole. “So responsive today.” Danny remarked, smirking as the spy slowly fell apart. 

The only response he received was a soft, wanting moan from the younger man, whose face was buried in his arms. The gun runner lightly traced his lover’s entrance with his tongue as a finger teased its way inside. Julian moaned louder as his boyfriend continued his sweet torture, trying and failing to keep the noises to himself. 

“You can be as loud as you want Sweet Cheeks. No one can hear you out here.”. He added a second finger and the noises that burst forth from the younger man almost didn’t sound human. Julian was almost sobbing, begging for him to continue. 

He had to reach down and grab his dick to release some pressure, as Julian’s animalistic moans and groans grew louder. He wasn’t going to last much longer, every flick of arms dealer’s tongue coupled with his fingers ramming his prostate was very soon going to send him over the edge. 

“Get in me before I cum!” The spy shouted. A second later, the velvety tongue disappeared and the fingers were gone leaving him empty. He almost whimpered at the loss of contact only to feel his lover’s thick cock begging for entrance before slowly pushing inside. 

He groaned as he was once again filled, Danny’s cock brushing up against his prostate and sending waves of pleasure cascading over him. They found their rhythm quickly, each man knowing how to read the others body so well. “I wanna see you.” Danny panted, holding firmly onto the younger man’s hips as he continued to move. 

“Yes.” Julian agreed, pushing back against the hips that met his with every thrust. The arms dealer slowed, pulling out as Julian rolled onto his back. The arms dealer grinned down at him “I was thinking about the swing.” 

He nodded to the huge tent- like hammock swing. The spy smirked as he quickly got to his feet and leapt into the large contraption. He laid back on the many blankets and pillows piled up inside. The gun runner followed after, hooking the younger man’s legs over his shoulder as he slid back inside. 

He rested inside for a moment, their faces inches apart as Julian cradled his lover’s head in his hands, thumbs gently caressing his cheekbone as the spy murmured “I love you.” A gentle smile lit up the older man’s face “I love you too.” 

He started to move, setting an easy, gentle pace that drew a whole new set of sounds from his lover. Short breathy moans escaped the younger man. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck enjoying being as close to his lover as possible. 

The agent slid one hand down, lazily stroking himself as his lips tangled with Danny’s in a passionate kiss. The arm dealer groaned against his lover’s swollen lips, closing his eyes as he reached his peak. He continued his slow and steady rhythm. He opened his eyes just in time to watch the younger man’s bright blue ones slipped close. 

Julian cried out softly, a blissed out expression crossing his face as he achieved release. He opened his eyes, letting his hand rest on his thigh as he stared into those chocolate depths with a tired smile that matched Danny’s own. The gun runner pushed himself off his lover, shifting to his side and spooning against the younger man. 

“I should clean up.” Julian mumbled sleepily, his face tucked in Danny’s neck. “Fuck it.” Danny murmured back “We can use the outdoor shower later since you enjoyed it so much last time.” The younger man hummed in agreement, content to spend the rest of the day wrapped up with his lover in their little hideaway. 

Julian flinched slowly rousing from his nap, burrowing deeper in their blanket nest and trying to ignore the persistent scratching at the door. “I thought you said no one would find us?” “Max doesn’t count. He’s a dog.” Danny mumbled into the spy’s shoulder. 

The agent sat up gingerly, ignoring Danny who grumbled in protest. “We should probably get up. It’s getting dark.” He felt the older man stir next to him “So? We can spend the night out here.” “That sounds lovely but Max is upset and we need to prepare for this party.” 

On cue Max whined and pawed at the door. “Fine.” The arms dealer sighed, pulling on his swim trunks and his shoes. Julian shivered as he yanked up the cold wet shorts. Danny pulled the door open, giving Max the look, which the Doberman promptly ignored. 

He rubbed up against Danny before trotting over to Julian, whose scratched him behind the collar. “Come on. Let’s go back to the house. The two men headed towards the house with the Max happily bouncing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapters left in Series 4! I can't believe we've made it this far! Thanks for all those who are reading, commenting, kudos, etc.


	8. The Trap Is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party planning commences while Julian and Danny get a little kinky. *You have been warned* There is a reason I tagged the use of handcuffs ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patriots Football tonight! Woot woot! Sorry this chapter got posted late sometimes life has a way of messing up your plans.

“So you’re all set then?” Danny asked and the group nodded cohesively. “Party’s set, alcohol and food are ordered, invitations sent out. We just need to set up at the location. Are you ready?” Mayfield asked motioning to Julian. The agent nodded “I’ve got ear pieces for everyone so once you get eyes on him let the rest of us know. We’ll swoop in and take him down. Try to avoid killing anyone please.” 

Julian eyed the group of boys, especially McCaffrey who snorted in derision. “I make no promises.” The agent sighed “So anyway we’ll mingle with the crowd and wait.” “Not wearing that you won’t!” David pointed to the agent’s suit as Trent and George burst into giggles. 

The agent looked down at his dark blue suit frowning “There’s nothing wrong with this suit!” “It’s a fine suit but it screams ‘look at me I work for the government Papi Two.” Braxton Berrios informed as Danny quirked a brow “Papi Two?” 

Braxton shrugged “We got two Papi’s now and we haven’t come up with a better name yet. Give us some time Papi.” Danny rolled his eyes as Julian changed the subject. “So no suits. We’ll figure out something else.” 

“We got this!” George announced grabbing Trent’s arm and racing upstairs. “Stay out of our closet!” Danny growled after the two, who laughed manically before darting into Danny’s bedroom. The arms dealer shot Julian a look of panic before the two men chased after the pair up the staircase. 

The rest of the group exchanged glances, wondering if they should follow after when they heard Trent whistle “Damn Papi I didn’t think you had it in you!” “We best stay down here.” Baker said, shaking his head and trying not think about what they two had found. The group seemed to agree, everyone staying put. 

Danny’s cheeks turned red as he snatched the tiny black speedo from George. “Get the fuck out of here!” The gun runner demanded pointing towards the door. “But we’re trying to help Papi!” George whined as Danny snarled at the pair. “No you’re trying to snoop!” 

“Oh come on Papi, what could you possibly have in here that’s so bad.” Trent called from the back of the closet. He tugged open a door and his eyes went wide “Damn you two are kinky!” Julian’s cheeks tinged pink at the thought of what they may have found. 

Trent poked his head around the closet door holding up a pair of handcuffs. “Those would be mine for work.” The agent emphasized the word ‘work’ as he snatched them from the younger man. “Nice try. Those aren’t for work.” George quipped pointing at said cuffs “They’re padded.” 

“Anyway!” Julian said loudly, blush deepening as he grabbed Trent by the back of his tee shirt and pulled him out of the closet before Danny strangled him. The arms dealer looked about ready to explode as the agent shoved the two boys towards the door. 

“We’ve got this covered.” “Oh come on Papi Two, we’re just having a little fun.” George pleaded as the agent pushed them the rest of the way into the hallway. “Just tell us, is it you who likes to be cuffed or Papi?” The agent shook his head before slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. 

He turned back towards his lover with a smirk “Black G-string huh. How come I’ve never got to see it?” The arms dealer glanced up sharply “Maybe if you behave you will.” The spy sauntered forward till he was inches away from the slightly taller man “You know I never do that Daniel.” 

“You never learn do you?” The older man asked a naughty twinkle in his eye as he slowly began to unwind. “And I’m beginning to think you do it on purpose.” The agent’s smirk grew as he popped a few buttons on Danny’s silk shirt “Me? Never.” 

Danny struck like a lightning bolt, grabbing the agent’s bicep and tossing him towards the bed. Julian yelped in surprise as he landed face first on the bed. He attempted to turn onto his side only to be pinned down by gun runner, his calloused hands roaming over the spy’s flank.

“You’re going to learn the hard way babe.” Danny hissed into the spy’s ear, pulling the agent’s arms behind his back. Julian struggled against the older man’s hold, bucking back against him as he felt the padded cuffs snap on encasing his wrists. He groaned as the gun runner pulled him slightly upright and undid his belt. 

The arms dealer made quick work of his lover’s zipper, sliding his dress pants and underwear down in one motion. Julian moaned as he cock sprung free, hard as a rock and dripping precum. Danny grinned, reaching around to grasp it, slowly stroking as he undid his own belt. 

He shimmed his own pants down just enough to free his cock. He swiped his thumb over the agent’s tip, swiping some precum and rubbing gently along the younger man’s hole. Julian pushed back against the older man’s hand and the gun runner chuckled “Eager?” 

“Yes. Get a move on.” The agent snapped and Danny slapped a hand across the plump ass in front of him. He rubbed on some extra lube before sliding inside. The gun runner set a brutal pace, pounding into the younger man who moaned and groaned continuously. 

“You like this?” Danny hissed grabbing Julian’s hair and pulling his head up. The agent twisted his neck around trying to meet his lover’s lips. The gun runner pulled back with a smirk and Julian bit his lip with a whine. He needed more! He wanted to touch the older man, to kiss him, anything!

He forced his eyes back open, meeting the beautiful brown ones of his lover “Wanna kiss you.” Julian sounded so broken, begging for his touch; how could he not give in? He crashed his lips against the younger man’s in a demanding kiss. 

The agent rutted back against his desperately and Danny reached around caressing the hard cock and bringing the spy to the edge. He felt Julian tense as his muscle clenched and the arms dealer groaned, teetering on the edge of his own orgasm. He sped up a little, thrusting harder and faster while stroking his lover. 

He came moaning loudly as he bit down on the younger man’s shoulder. Julian hissed, the bite stinging as he continued to fuck into his lover’s hand. The arms dealer panted as he leaned over his boyfriend “Let me help.” 

He pulled the agent back into a sitting position as he gently tightened his grip on Julian’s cock, running his thumb over the head. He reached down between the younger man’s legs with his other hand and cupped his balls. Julian panted, squirming as pleasure overtook his body and he cried out, cumming into his lover’s hand. He collapsed back against the older man, still rocking his hips slightly. 

The gun runner kissed the younger man’s forehead as he closed his eyes, enjoying the afterglow. “We should get ready to go.” Danny whispered and the agent agreed getting to his knees and nodding towards his still cuffed hands. 

“Yes?” The arms dealer asked lying back on the bed and letting his eyes roam over the younger man’s half clothed body. Julian glared at him “Get me out of these.” Danny hummed, eyes lighting up with amusement. “I don’t know. Bound is a good look on you.” 

Julian wiggled against the cuffs glowering at his lover. “You better get me out of these Daniel or else.” The older man chuckled “Or else what babe?” The agent snarled rolling off the bed and heading for the closet, trying to avoid tripping over his pants.

“Where you going?” The gun runner called and the spy didn’t bother with a reply, spinning around and using his hands to pull the dresser drawer open. He frowned, where the fuck were the keys? “Looking for these?” Danny asked possibly beaming as he leaned against the doorframe, twirling said keys around his index finger. 

“You’re a dick.” Julian grumbled reluctantly dragging himself towards his boyfriend. “Please?” The younger man asked turning so his bound wrists faced his boyfriend. “Well since you asked nicely.” “Do it now or I’m screaming for help.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Danny hissed darkly as Julian whipped around to face him. The agent smirked before screaming “Trent! Geor.” He was cut off as the weapons dealer slapped a hand over his mouth. “Hush! We don’t need those idiots barging in here and seeing you with your pants around your ankles.”

“Then uncuff me.” The agent growled back, glaring at his lover. “Fine.” Danny sighed letting his hands slowly trail down his boyfriend’s arms and stopped at his wrist. He put the key in the lock and twisted, they opened with a click and the agent sighed as his hands were finally free. 

The arms dealer gently massaged both wrists before letting them drop. Julian kicked off his shoes, socks, tossing his pants aside as he stripped. “I’ll take these.” He quipped, plucking the handcuffs out of Danny’s grasp and heading towards the bathroom. “I’m going to shower.” 

“Need a buddy?” Danny asked following suit and undressing. “That’s a good idea. Who should I ask?” The agent asked, a devilish smirk on his face as he shut the door. Danny growled playfully, chasing after his lover. 

“That’s better.” Braxton cheered as Julian and Danny emerged from the bedroom, each carrying a duffel bag. Both men in tight jeans, sneakers, ball caps, and tee shirts, Danny’s black and Julian’s light gray. “You two almost look like party goers now.” 

“Almost?” The gun runner raised a brow and Trent and George came trotting over. Danny side stepped them as the cornered him “Oh Papi hold still.” Trent fumed snatching off arms dealer’s cap, musing up his hair, and replacing the cap only backwards. 

Danny looked less than enthusiastic, removing the cap, smoothing his hair, and replacing it with the bill in front. “Don’t be such an old man Papi!” George fussed turning to Julian next, who attempted to retreat back up the stairs only to be blocked by Berrios. “How the fuck did you get behind me?”

Berrios grinned as Trent and George grabbed ahold of the spy and gave him the same treatment. The agent sighed, giving in and letting them ‘rough’ him up. Danny rolled his eyes as they stepped back, a few of the agent’s hairs stick out through his backwards snapback. 

“We’d be happy to rough up something else up if you like?” Trent offered reaching for the agent who leapt down the last three stairs narrowly escaping the kid’s grasp. “Don’t touch him again.” Danny warned as Julian brushed past him and into the living room. 

Braxton shook his head walking past the pair “You two are perverts.” The two exchanged a look with a shrug following after him. The group boarded the kid’s plane, taking off to Kelce’s soon to be demolished mansion in San Francisco. 

They arrived at the mansion hours later, dropping their suitcases off and claiming rooms. “This place is fancy. Too bad its getting destroyed.” Mayfield commented as everyone regrouped in the large hall. “Ok so we all remember our assignments.” He waited for confirmation before continuing “Well let’s get to it then! We have a party to throw here in less than twenty-four hours.”

The ten members of the BITCH fanned out getting down to business. “It’s amazing how well they work when they want too.” Danny commented, ignoring the dirty look Danny Etling shot him “You could be of help you know.” 

“I fed you, housed you, and armored you for battle. I’ve done my part already.” Etling rolled his eyes as Mayfield spoke up. “Actually we could use a little more help.” The arms dealer turned to him, looking apathetic “What do you need?” 

“Supper.” Danny glared “You want me to buy you all dinner?” “Yes please!” Braxton called from down the hall. “What are we having?” Leighton asked as Joey shouted “No one wants pizza again Flavia.” “Fine.” Flavia grumbled in reply “Burgers then.” 

“I could go for burgers.” Julian agreed and Danny sent him a look that said you’re not helping. The agent shrugged turning towards Gronkowski who came barreling in “I’d eat pizza again or burgers!” “You’re the best!” Flavia shouted as Gronkowski giggled his weird high pitched giggle. 

“Fine. You can order burgers.” Danny sighed, pulling out his wallet. These kids were costing him a fortune. Mayfield shook his head “No need Papi. We have your card on file.” The gun runner narrowed his eyes “What do you mean you have it on file?” 

“How else did would we pay for all the party supplies?” Leighton chirped eyes widening as Danny came barreling towards him, a look of murder in his eyes. “It’s was a joke Papi! I swear!” Leigh screamed barricading himself behind Gronkowski. 

Danny snarled at the kid before turning back to the rest of the group. Julian rolled his eyes and Chris Long snorted “That was a good one kid.” “Thanks.” Leighton squeaked peeking out from behind Gronk. “You’re safe now.” The giant man replied as Danny stormed off muttering about ungrateful brats. 

There had to be a wine cellar of some sort around here. Or at least a liquor cabinet, the arms dealer thought as he wandered the house. He didn’t know Travis Kelce personally but he knew of the man and he had a reputation as a huge partier. So of course he’d have a stash of alcohol somewhere in the house. 

He was quickly growing restless. He was hungry and the liquor was nowhere to be found. He was almost to the point of giving up when he heard his lover’s voice coming from behind him. “Looking for me?” The arms dealer grinned turning on his heel “Perhaps.” 

“Well I was just heading down to the secret stash. Care to join me?” The agent held up a bottle of gin and Danny felt his mouth water. “I love you.” He crooned, sliding an arm around his lover’s waist as Julian quipped back “You’re damn right you should.” 

“Have you seen Papi or Jules?” Trent asked popping his head around the corner of the couple’s chosen room. “Nope.” George replied “Come to think of it I haven’t seen Gronk or Chris either.” Trent hummed as Bosa wandered down the hall “You looking for Papi? He went in search of the wine cellar a couple hours ago.”

“I wonder if he found it?” George asked Trent laughed “Its Papi. He found it. Or he sent Max to sniff it out. Come on.” The two wandered off, leaving Bosa to wonder what strange obsession the two had with arms dealer and his boyfriend. 

“Now this is fine cognac.” Danny replied, swirling the dark amber liquid around in his glass. “Yep.” Chris Long replied sinking further down into the deep leather recliner. They crew was interrupted by a disgruntled Braxton “Seriously we have the party of a century to prepare for and you’re all drinking?” 

Danny snorted “I already footed the bill what more do you want?” “Not my party.” Chris Long replied taking another sip of the smooth liquor. Julian shrugged “Is food here yet?” Berrios frowned at the group “No. It should be here soon.” 

“Well let us know when it arrives.” The gun runner replied waving the kid off. Braxton huffed in annoyance leaving the room as Chris Long called after him “Just bring the food down here! Thanks!” The younger man ignored him hurrying back to finish setting up when he ran into the twins. 

“Papi’s downstairs go torture him for me.” Trent grinned wolfishly “We’d be glad too.” Berrios cackled to himself as the pair headed down to the wine cellar. “Is food here already?” Danny asked turning towards the door as footstep echoed down the dark hallway. 

“No but we got something you can eat Papi.” George replied and the gun runner’s smirk faltered. Trent slid beside Danny on the couch as George cozied up to Julian on the other side. The spy looked a little freaked out as the kid laid a hand on his thigh whispering “Hey there new Papi.” 

Julian looked visibly uncomfortable, about to climb into his boyfriend’s lap for refuge. The arms dealer was about to snap at George when Trent snuggled closer. Instead he growled in annoyance, shaking Trent off of him and standing up, leaving Julian to tip sideways now trapped in between the two. 

Danny had never seen his lover so uncomfortable in his life; Julian sprung up from the couch like a frog on fire, practically barreling over the arms dealer as he bolted to safety. Trent and George exchanged a giggle “Oh poor new Papi we didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“You don’t scare me!” Julian protested standing behind the large leather couch where Gronk was stretched out. “It’s just creepy!” He added and Chris Long agreed. “It is a little weird boys. He’s ten years older than you.” 

George shrugged “I like older men. You’re not bad looking yourself Long.” “And they must call you Long for a reason.” Trent suggested with a wink. The guard stood up, walking quickly out of the room, calling over his shoulder “I’m out.” 

The agent quickly followed after as Danny shook his head at the couple “Quit being such perverts.” “What? We’re just having a little fun Papi. Besides were not the ones with a G-string and handcuffs in our closet.” George chirped as Gronk started to retch and Danny snarled. 

“Actually love I think we do.” Trent replied leaning closer as Gronkowski continued the obnoxious vomiting sounds. “I did not need to know that.” The guard replied tossing back the rest of his drink and following after the other two men. The arms dealer rolled his eyes, grabbing the bottle of cognac and departing the wine cellar as well. 

“Oh there you are?” Mayfield called as they entered the dining room. “Foods here.” He turned to Julian “After dinner can I borrow you for a bit? We need to figure out where to hide a few of your CIA buddies.” The agent nodded “Of course. I think it would be a good idea to put Long and Hogan outside with sniper rifles. They can give us a heads up when they arrive.” 

“Agreed.” Mayfield spread a large map out across the table ignoring the grunts and groans of the other men who lifted their food out of the way. Julian, Baker, and Chris spent the next hour mapping out the best locations to scout from while Danny and McCaffrey watched over their shoulders. 

“That should do it. We’re all set for tomorrow night.” Chris Long informed attaching the scope to the top of his mounted rifle. “Perfect. I think we’re good to go for tomorrow.” Baker agreed, his sentence ending with a yawn. “I’m headed to bed. Goodnight.” 

Chris Long turned to his friend “You ready Jules?” The agent nodded “I’ll meet with Tom and the few agents that are coming tomorrow morning to go over things. The trap is set now we just need to wait for the mouse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Also I was wondering if anyone of you would like me to post any other fics? I have two AUs in the works right now....................


	9. Party Tyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party tyme and everyone is getting prepared to catch a bad guy. And Danny learns some new slang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jules scored 2 touchdowns yesterday and Danny had a fantastic game! Way to go boys! Now onto Chapter 9.......

“Time to wake up!” George crowed running down the hall and pounding loudly on a certain guard’s door. Chris Long rolled over with a groan, burying his face in the mattress and pulling the pillow over his head. The obnoxious banging continued until he screamed “Shut the fuck up!” The guard heard a giggle followed by footsteps and more door abuse. This time at least it was Gronkowski’s room. 

He heard the other guard call back and the pair moved down to the last door. Chris was torn between cringing and laughing; no one woke Dola unless they had a death wish. Bang. Bang. Bang. Nothing. The guard peeked out from behind the pillow. Maybe the boss was already awake?

Bang. Bang. Bang. Julian rolled over, spooning up to his boyfriends back with a small yawn. Bang. The agent frowned slowly rising to a seated position, he’d better answer the damn door before the kids woke the living dead. 

He was just about to swing his legs over the side when he was pulled down and crushed against a warm chest “Ignore them.” The younger man shivered as Danny’s scruff tickled his neck as he settled into the embrace. “Papi we know you’re in there!” Trent called followed by more knocking. 

“They’re not going away.” Julian whispered. “They will. You’re a secret agent, don’t you sit for hours during a stake out?” “Yes but not first thing in the morning when I haven’t peed yet!” The agent replied as he slowly tried to wiggle out of the arms dealers iron clad grip. 

“Hold it.” The gun runner mumbled sleepily, shifting to get more comfortable and burying his face in the spy’s neck. “PAPI! PAPI 2 answer the door!” The arms dealer cracked an eye open, frowning as Julian managed to squirm out of his hold. 

“Don’t you dare open that door Jules!” He whispered harshly as the agent made a beeline for the bathroom. “PAAAAAPPPPIIIIII!” Danny covered his ears at the terrible screeching before giving in. “Go the fuck away you two!” 

“Finally! Geez Papi what took you so long?” “I bet he’s handcuffed to the bed.” Trent suggested as George giggled. “Don’t worry Papi we’ll save you!” “No one is fucking handcuffed go away!” Danny shouted as Julian emerged from the bathroom looking thoroughly creeped out. 

He slipped back into bed whispering to the gun runner “What is their deal?” “I think they get their rocks off fucking with people.” Danny replied tossing an arm around his lover and pulling him back close. It was silent for a few moments before George piped up “Is Papi 2 the one that’s handcuffed?” 

“Oh fuck’s sake!” Danny roared, hopping out of bed and snatching a robe. He slipped it on and tied it closed before opening the door a fraction “You two better shut the fuck up or well leave you here to handle Ryan alone.” “Geez Papi no need to get snippy. Nice hair by the way” Trent replied eyeing the arms dealer as George attempted to push the door open further. 

Danny rolled his eyes “Now go away.” “We just want to check on Papi 2.” George whined as Trent nodded in agreement “We haven’t heard from him yet.” “Goodbye.” Danny replied shutting the door only to have Trent’s foot slide in between said door and the frame. 

“Move your foot or lose it!” Danny growled. “Papi please we just miss you both.” The gun runner turned his glare to George. “No you don’t. You just want to fuck with us.” George rolled his eyes “Duh Papi. I’m pretty sure we made that known. So you DTF?” 

The arms dealer looked confused as Julian shouted “NO!” “Aww Papi doesn’t know what DTF is.” Trent cooed sharing a wickedly evil look with each other. The second the boys made eye contact with each other Danny struck; he kicked Trent’s foot out of the way and slammed the door shut. 

He leaned against it as the pair in the hallway revolted, pounding on the door and shouting. The gun runner shook his head climbing back into bed. He turned to Julian “Do I want to know?” The agent shook his head “It means down to fuck.” 

“We really should stage intervention for those two.” Danny sighed spooning up to the younger man’s back ignoring Trent and George. After a couple more minutes of whooping, catcalling, and a whole barrage of other sounds that neither man could accurately describe the pair gave up and headed back down the hall. 

“Where have you two been?” Danny Etling asked, looking up from his clip board as he crossed another item of their to do list. “Around.” Trent replied and Etling glowered “Seriously you two I sent you to make sure everyone was up an hour ago.” 

“I bet Papi got it up.” George giggled as Etling ignored the pair walking over towards the bar where David and Jake were stocking the bar. He glanced up watching as Joey and Braxton, both on ladders, worked to suspend the light and sound bars. Baker was in the kitchen instructing the caterers where to set up and McCaffrey was doing a bit of last minute of promotion on social media. 

“Why is it that you can sleep till noon at my place but today you’re up before dawn?” Danny asked strolling into the large hall. “Because it party day.” Juke replied as if it was obvious. The gun runner shrugged heading towards the kitchen. 

“Papi don’t touch the food, it’s for tonight.” Etling called after him. The arms dealer waved him off reappearing a minute later with plateful of food. He sat down in the corner watching as the kids worked, smirking at Etling. 

“Where’d you get the brisket?” Gronkowski called, eyeing Danny’s plate as he practically salivated. The gun runner nodded towards the kitchen and the large guard broke out into a sprint. Etling was just about to lose it when Mayfield stepped in “Don’t worry I ordered a bunch of extra.” 

Etling visibly relaxed “Hopefully on Papi’s credit card.” Baker grinned turning back towards the kitchen as the arms dealer huffed. “CIA’s here.” Bosa called from the entry way, welcoming them inside. Julian whisked Brady and the rest of the CIA team away to inform them of their plan.

“We should get ready.” Mayfield informed as they regrouped a few hours later. The motley crew then dispersed once again, everyone heading to change and finish any last minute preparations. 

The agent fastened the belt on his dark skinny jeans smiling at Danny’s reflection in the mirror. “Let’s get this bastard.” The gun runner’s voice was low and growly as he slid on a black t-shirt. “We will.” Julian assured him pulling on his own t-shirt. 

He checked that his ear piece was hidden before slapping a watch on his wrist. “Think the kids well approve?” Danny snorted, shooting Julian a strange look “Who cares what they think.” “We do need to blend in.” The agent protested. 

The arms dealer shrugged “Why? They can just deal.” The agent laughed “Still we don’t need to attract too much attention.” “Can’t help I have a magnetic personality.” The gun runner replied with a smirk.

Julian shook his head, tucking a gun into his ankle holster and knife in his back pocket. He checked himself one last time in the mirror and pulled on a snapback “You ready?” Brown eyes met his own in the mirror “Let’s go.” The agent grinned repeating his lover’s words “Let’s go.” 

They barely set foot outside their room and they were surrounded. Trent and George seemed gleefully and it put the agent on edge. He involuntarily took a step back bumping into Danny; whose hand came to rest on his hip. 

David eyed them up and down critically “It’s not great but it will do.” “Excuse me!” Danny snapped attempting to push Julian around the group as George and Trent moved in. The agent, in a surprising burst of speed, juked around them and down the hall with Danny on his heels. “Honestly Papi we’re just trying to help!” George called after the couple who’d now disappeared out of sight. 

The beat was so loud; the walls vibrated, the windows rattled, and the doors shook. People were beginning to pour in and the alcohol was flowing as everyone took their agreed upon positions. Tom and Flavia were holed up in a spare bedroom tucked away in the corner of the house, monitoring the many security cameras installed around the premises. 

Both Chris’s, Hogan and Long, were perched on the roof with their sniper rifles and scopes. Tony Romo along with a couple of other agents were floating around the party. The boys were scattered across the dance floor, along with Danny, Julian, and Gronk. 

“Any sign of them?” Julian asked, wrapping an arm around Danny’s neck as he ground into his lover. “Nothing.” Tom replied, a number of people echoing his sentiments. The agent let his eyes roam the dance floor as Danny did the same over his shoulder. 

“Hey were low on vodka back here.” McCaffrey shouted and Etling nodded from the other bar “I’ll grab it.” He jumped over the bar heading towards the kitchen where all the backup alcohol was stored. The kitchen doors swung shut behind him as he came face to face with gun. 

He raised his hands up slowly “What do you want?” “You.” The mysterious man replied with a smirk. “It’s nothing personal just a job.” The man replied, finger slowly sliding towards the trigger. “Who sent you?” Etling asked, hoping someone would hear him and come to his aid. 

“Brady! Get eyes on Etling.” Julian hissed as Danny’s grip tightened on his waist. “Working on it.” The director replied as Flavia zoomed in. “Someone’s got him at gunpoint in the kitchen, I’m blowing up the feed and running facial recognition.” 

Julian broke out of the embrace and pulling Danny towards the kitchen “I need a drink babe.” “It’s Tyrod Taylor.” Brady barked and Danny froze, gripping his lover’s wrist. “I know him. Let me go in there.” The agent frowned shaking his head as Tom sighed “Of course you do.” 

“We’ve got history.” The gun runner replied ignoring the director, his eyes searching his boyfriend’s “I need you to trust me, I can talk him down.” The agent nodded, pulling him close and whispering “You say “red” and I’m busting in there.” 

Danny shot him a smile moving towards the kitchen. He pushed the door open slowly and peeked inside the kitchen. The assassin grabbed Etling, whipping around and pointing the gun to the young man’s head. “Hi Taylor, long time so see.” 

Tyrod Taylor scrunched up his face “Dola?” “That’s me.” The gun runner replied “And I’d really appreciate it if you let my friend go.” “You know this kid?” Taylor’s eyes flickering back and forth between the two. 

“I do and I’ve grown quite fond of him. So if you could.” He was cut off by the assassin. “Nothing personal Dola, it’s just a job.” The arms dealer nodded “Whatever Ryan’s paying you I’ll double it if you walk away from him.” 

“That’s ten million. I get half a million per kid.” “Not a problem.” Danny replied calmly. “You sure they’re worth it?” Tyrod asked, wrinkling his nose.

The gun runner nodded “They are. I’ll have it wired to your account in minutes.” Tyrod nodded, lowering his gun and stepping back as Etling scurried behind Danny. “You’re a good dude Dola.” 

The arms dealer shook his head, keeping his eyes on his phone as accessed his bank account “I’m not. Just loyal. It should be in your account.” Taylor nodded as his phone lit up. “Pleasure doing business with you.” 

He held out his hand and the gun runner shook it. “I’d go out the back if I were you. The place is crawling with CIA.” “You’re a better dude than you think Amendola.” The assassin replied, turning and fleeing the house. 

“We letting him go boss?” Hogan asked, his rifle trained on Taylor. “For now stand down.” The director replied “We have bigger fish to fry.”

“You boys are becoming expensive.” Danny sighed, turning to Etling who pulled him into a hug. “Thank you Papi.” Danny patted his back awkwardly “Ok kid enough. Time to get back to work.” 

“Aww that’s so sweet! I knew you loved us Papi!” Trent cooed through the headset. “Did anyone else notice Papi and Papi Two have a safe word?” George asked, sounding way too excited. “BOYS! Enough!” Julian hissed, gratefully no one could see the blush starting to blossom on his cheeks in the dark club as he surveyed the dance floor. 

“Fine.” George pouted as Chris Long’s voice pierced through the headsets. “Heads up. I think he’s here.” Everyone immediately went on alert, eyes scanning every entrance and exit. “I see him. He’s coming up the drive to the south. Everyone be on the alert.” Brady whispered, intently staring at the camera. 

“Doesn’t this seem a bit too obvious?” Chris Long asked, keeping his rifle on the SUV. He watched as a heavy set man emerged and snuck into the back stairwell of the mansion. “It does.” Brady agreed “Keep an eye on him and anything suspicious.” 

Julian eyed the south entrance, frowning as McCaffrey slunk towards it disappeared out of sight. He bent down, pretending to tie his shoe as he pulled his weapon and followed after the kid. He heard McCaffrey shouting as he approached, ducking at the sound of gun discharging. 

He knelt down, peering around the corner at Christian McCaffrey who was holding someone at gun point. The agent pointed his own weapon, noticing one of Ryan’s men rounding the corner and he fired, striking the man in the chest. The henchman fell back with a groan and McCaffrey growled, keeping his gun aimed on Rex Ryan as he slowly turned in the direction the bullet came from. 

Julian appeared a second later, his eyes narrowing as he looked over the captive man. “This isn’t Rex Ryan.” “Of course it is.” McCaffrey hissed as the man in front of him began to laugh. “You really want to die don’t you.” Christian sneered and the man only laughed harder “It’s you who’s going to die. And you’re already too late.” 

“It’s a decoy!” Julian growled and it was the last thing anyone heard as a loud buzzing came through the mics followed by silence. “Is anybody there?” Brady called, watching through the cameras as everyone looked confused, attempting to communicate with one another. “Flavia! Get these damn things working again!” 

“He knocked out communications. We need to get back inside and find him!” Julian ordered, frustration creeping into his voice as he quickly thought of a backup plan. “Let me finish this asshole first.” McCaffrey growled and Julian shook his head “Leave him alive.” 

“Fuck that!” McCaffrey shouted “He’d have killed us all.” “I know but we may need him later.” The agent replied calmly, producing a pair of zip ties from somewhere, leaving McCaffrey to wonder where the spy had hidden them. Julian bound the man’s wrists and ankles together and shoved him in a storage closet nearby. 

The two headed back into the party. A small sigh of relief escaped Julian as he found Danny leaning up against the bar with Danny Etling and Joey Bosa. He frowned, catching a glimpse of something or someone moving along the rafters. He couldn’t make out who it was as he slipped out the nearest exit. 

Danny took another sip of whiskey, nonchalantly looking surveying the room and keeping track of the boys. He felt more vulnerable than he’d care to admit since their head sets were no longer working and Ryan was somewhere in the near vicinity. His eyes swept the dance floor once again noticing Gronkowski pause from gyrating like his life depended on it, holding out his hand. 

Danny narrowed his eyes as Gronkowski looked confused, rubbing his fingers together before glancing up at the ceiling. “What the fuck?” Gronk said aloud to no one as dust or something drifted down in his hair. He titled his head up, examining the ceiling as best he could. 

The light flickered briefly once again and Gronkowski’s eyes widened as he saw two people on the beams high above. He turned towards the bar, noticing Danny staring at him and pointed upwards. The gun runner tipped his head back trying to find out what had Gronk so stumped. 

The large room was so dark, the only lights coming from the DJ and colored light bar the kids suspended from the ceiling yesterday. Finally, the light flashed enough that he could see the silhouettes of two people. He nodded to Gronkowski, reaching for his weapon as he darted towards the door. 

Julian kept low, creeping towards the man who was overlooking the hall as he pieced his assault rifle together. Once he got close enough he attacked, knocking the man face first on the ground and pining him to the ground. He grabbed another set of zip ties only to be knocked aside. 

The agent grunted as he was pinned on his back by a much larger man’s foot “Agent Edelman what a surprise, you’re still alive.” Julian snarled as Rex Ryan twisted his foot, digging into the agent’s chest. “You could have stayed that way if you’d only left well enough alone.” 

The spy dug his nails into the business man’s ankle, clawing desperately as a gun was pointed at his head. Ryan laughed “Struggle all you want; I’ll make sure you’re dead this time.” His index finger slid to the trigger and a second later the agent flinched as a gunshot was heard. 

He felt Ryan’s foot let up slightly and a second later the large man was falling as he cried out in surprise. Julian quickly rolled aside as Rex collapsed next to him.

“Don’t think about it.” McCaffrey sneered pointing his weapon at the sniper, who froze. Julian rose to his feet, his chest heaving as he nodded to McCaffrey “Thank you.” 

Danny and Gronk took cover as gunshots were heard followed by silence. They exchanged a glance before checking around the corner and finding nothing. They were just about to venture down the hallway when they heard a cry of pain followed by McCaffrey’s voice “Shut up.” 

The gun runner jumped to his feet calling out for his boyfriend. “In here.” McCaffrey answered, keeping his eyes on the intruders. Ryan glared at the agent as he tightened the industrial strength zip ties around the large man’s wrists. “You’ll pay for this!” 

Julian ignored him, a small smile spreading across his face as his boyfriend came rushing in. Danny tore into the room wildly, eyes darting in every direction before coming to rest on his lover’s form. “Are you alright?” The agent nodded “Yes. Thanks to the kid.” 

Danny turned towards Christian who rolled his eyes “It was one time. I won’t make a habit of it. Now Let’s go.” The agent tugged Rex Ryan to his feet, the large man protesting as he was escorted out the door. 

“And you.” McCaffrey growled, pointing to the sniper “On your feet too.” The man rose slowly only to grabbed around the back of the neck and shoved forward by Danny. They escorted the party crashers back downstairs to where Tom was waiting for them. 

“You’ve got nothing on me.” Rex Ryan snorted as Tom Brady shut the door behind the small group. Julian snorted pushing the large man into a chair “Try multiple accounts of attempted murder, assault, impersonating an officer, exhortation just to name a few. Should I continue?” 

Tom pulled a chair up in front of the captive man “My agent is correct; we have list longer than my arm we can pin on you. So the best thing for you to do is cooperate.” “I’ve got nothing to say.” Ryan snarled and Tom nodded. “Very well. Maybe a few days in prison will change your mind.” 

Rex Ryan’s eyes widened considerably as Tom rose from his chair and motioned a few other men inside. “Get him and the rest of his goons secured in the plane and be ready for take-off in twenty.” “You can’t do this!” Ryan screamed as he was drug away. 

The director turned to his agent “You did good Jules.” “It’s not me you should be thanking.” The agent replied pointing a thumb in McCaffrey’s direction and the director grinned. “You did good kid. Give my offer some more thought before you decide.” 

McCaffrey rolled his eyes as Julian and Danny exchanged a curious look. “I don’t need your job old man!” Christian growled and Tom paused, smirking over his shoulder at the much younger man “Don’t be so sure of that young man.” And he was gone. 

“Whatever. I’ve got a party to get back to.” The young man muttered heading back down the hall. “Wait for me!” Gronkowski called chasing after the kid. Julian turned back to his boyfriend “So what now?” A wicked grin spread across the arms dealer’s face “We show these brats how to dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a little shout out to The Multishipper for all his or her wonderful comments! I really appreciate them and they keep me motivated to write and post more! That being said what do you want to see more of? One shots? Series? Let the Bullets Rain (5 & 6 are complete and 7 is in the works)?


	10. Hard to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's got a little romance, little bit of sap, a little bit of music, a little bit of partying, and a whole lotta humor. If you haven't heard Lee Brice's 'Hard to Love' go check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm posting the last chapter of Series 4 already! It just seems like I started this series. After last night's rough loss I figured maybe we all needed a little pick me up! Read the end notes for a surprise!

The spy and gun runner were one on the dance floor; grinding on each other, chests pushed together as the alcohol continued to flow. George and Trent were having a field day watching the older couple, hooting, hollering, whistling, cat calling, and a whole host of other noises. They grew louder once Julian flipped his hat around, bill facing backwards as a few messy hairs peeking out. 

No one paid either of the horny twins any mind, too busy drinking and dancing themselves to notice. Even Chris Long was too busy tossing back shots to make a witty remark. The party continued well past midnight, people eventually trickling out or finding empty rooms to pass out in. 

It was nearly 2:00 AM and only a handful of people were left including the DJ, who Flavia had pestered endlessly to play country music. “Nobody wants to hear shitty country!” McCaffrey called from behind the bar as Flavia screeched back “Respect the country music bitch!” 

The DJ just shrugged, turning on the requested track and turning it up. The IT Director squealed in delight as Joey Bosa rolled his eyes. “I’m not dancing to country.” “I wasn’t asking you.” She replied flippantly, grabbing Tony’s hand and dragging him towards the dance floor. 

The agent followed along, moving to the beat with her. A blush staining his cheeks as noises were beginning to be directed in their direction instead. “Ignore those assholes!” Flavia hissed, flipping the caterwauling group the middle finger. 

Chris Hogan and Tom Brady whistled, causing Julian to look up and snort with laughter. “Finally!” He shouted as Danny raised a brow. The agent whipped around “They’ve been dancing around each other for years it’s about time they danced for real!” 

Danny nodded, tapping his foot along to the beat. She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance, the lyrics flowed along smoothly, the arm dealer’s fingers joining in and thumping to the beat. The agent was surprised to see his lover swaying to the beat, seemingly into the music. He grinned “I never pictured you as a country boy.” 

Danny shrugged “I grew up in Texas and it stuck with me.” Surprise took over the agent’s face once again, he had no idea where his boyfriend grew up, but he would never have guessed Texas. The song changed and the arms dealer grinned feeling the slow steady rhythm.  
I am insensitive, I have a tendency  
To pay more attention to the things that I need  
Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust,  
Sometimes I don't know why you're staying with me

He held his hand out to Julian mouthing along to the song “Let this country boy show you some moves.” The spy looked surprised and Danny made motioned for his hand once more before pulling the younger man to his feet and out towards the dance floor. The arms dealer sung quietly along with the song, holding Julian close and they swayed gently to the beat. 

The agent tucked his face into Danny’s neck and wound his arms around his lover; letting himself get lost in the older man’s scent and enjoying the moment. Julian wasn’t usually one to dance unless an assignment called for it and he certainly did not a slow dance for fun.

But Danny had taken him by surprise and he followed the older man’s lead. The agent had never pictured himself as the romantic type but the arms cradling him close and the lips close to his ear whispering sweet words had him melting into a puddle of mush.

I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
Oh I don't make it easy,  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood  
I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
You say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good

Julian titled his head up “I love you.” He felt the arms around his waist squeeze a little tighter as the arms dealer smiled softly at him “I love you too.” Danny couldn’t picture a more perfect moment than this, never in his wildest dreams would he even considered falling in love. Yet here he was, slow dancing in front of a bunch of people no less, and enjoying it immensely. 

The song faded away and the younger man mumbled into his neck “We’re going to catch hell for this.” “Fuck em.” Danny replied hips continuing to sway despite the music ending. The agent laughed and it tickled his neck “Another song?” 

“Might as well. We’re already out here.” Danny grinned nuzzling the younger man’s neck and nipping it. Julian shivered, blue eyes snapping up to meet his and the gun runner smirked “I’m done being gentle.” “Then we better get out of here.” The spy replied, mirror his boyfriend’s grin and they headed off the dance floor and past the ever dwindling crowd. 

The couple ignored the many comments and random sounds tossed their way in route to their bedroom. “Go get some Papiiii!” George cried as Trent made loud kissy noises. Chris Long exchanged a glance with Gronk before erupting into laughter and slapping the tabletop “I’m so drunk I don’t even have a comeback for that!” 

Tom exchanged a look with Hogan who shrugged; these people were all nuts! The director watched as his agent grinned playfully at one of the most notorious arms dealers in the world. As the Director of the CIA he should be appalled that his agent was in a relationship with a criminal but he couldn’t bring himself to be. If anything he was overjoyed that his friend had found someone who made him happy, even if it was a gun runner. 

Danny shut the door, making damn sure he locked it this time! He turned only to be shoved up against the door by a horny CIA agent. “Eager?” Danny growled as lips attacked his neck, while teeth nibbled on the sensitive skin of his throat. 

“Hush.” Julian growled, tugging the older man’s shirt up. The gun runner chuckled lifting his arms up and removing his shirt as the younger man’s fingers undid his belt with surprising speed. A moment later and his jeans were shimmied down to his thighs followed by his boxer briefs. 

He moaned softly, cheeks heating up as warm mouth found his cock. The older man gazed down at his boyfriend, watching as Julian glided up and down his dick like he was born to do it. “So beautiful.” The gun runner murmured fingers finding their way into the soft blonde hair and stroking it.

Julian leaned back, a trail of spittle dribbling down his chin as he grinned up at the gun runner “I bet you say that to all the good looking spies.” “Only you.” Danny replied, his thumb straying from the soft blonde hair to caress the younger man’s cheek brief. 

The agent kissed Danny’s wrist softly before swallowing him once again. The arms dealer sighed, pleasure shooting up his spine once more as younger man’s tongue found another sensitive spot. He frowned hearing voices approaching as Julian’s eyes flickered up to his. 

Both men froze recognizing who said voices belonged to, no other than Trent and George. “Do you suppose they’re using the handcuffs this time?” Julian’s eyes widened comically as pulled his mouth away and scrambled backwards only to end up on his ass. 

The couple stared at each other, neither one moving or saying a word. They heard a giggle and then knock on the door. “PAPI!” “PAPI TWO!” Trent drunkenly shouted as George continued to pound on the door. 

Danny clenched his fists and bit his lip hard, trying to keep his anger at bay! Why the fuck couldn’t they just leave them be!?!? All he wanted was some alone time with his lover. Was that so fucking hard?

He was about to throw the door open and give those two idiots a piece of his mind when the door knob jiggled and the distinct jingle of keys was heard. “That’s the wrong key.” Trent pointed out laughing and leaning up against George. 

“I’ve got this!” George replied shrugging Trent off and attempting to insert the key. It took a few tries but he got it. He was about to turn the know when a loud smack was heard and door rattled. 

Julian bolted from the floor the second the word ‘key’ left the young man’s mouth. He threw himself against the door, landing next to his boyfriend, who looked to be a combination of angry and frightened. “What do we do?” the agent hissed softly. 

“Well I’d tell them to fuck off but I’m naked and they’d probably enjoy it!” Danny replied, trying to come up with a quick solution as George rattled the handle furiously. “Papi come on!” “What do you need?” Julian called as Danny shook his head vigorously. 

The agent shot his lover a look “What else do you want me to do? Let them in?” “Aww Papi Two whatcha doing?” Trent cooed and Danny rolled his eyes, growling at the pair “We’re trying to sleep!” 

“Bullshit! I saw you two on the dance floor, shooting each other the fuck me eyes!” Trent countered as George whooped and added “It was soooo cute! I didn’t know you had it in you Papi!” The gun runner narrowed his eyes, he’d had enough of this shit!

He grabbed his jeans from the floor, pulling them on and motioning the agent aside. Julian shot the older man a confused look but moved out of the way as Danny practically tore the door off its hinges as he flung it open “YOU TWO GET YOUR DRUNK ASSES THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” 

Trent and George stood rooted in their spot, eyes wide as the arms dealer unleashed on them. “Fuck Papi! We we’re just playing.” Trent muttered as Danny shot daggers at them. “Yea. Chill out Papi! We’re on our way to bed anyway.” A sly smile crossed George’s face “Speaking of which should you be in bed? Papi Two’s gonna get lonely.” 

Danny’s left eye twitched and he clenched his jaw; he didn’t say a word and George took a step back. He drug Trent backwards with him whispering “I think we broke Papi.” Trent nodded in agreement, grabbing his lover’s hand and making a beeline down the hall to the safety of their room. 

The arms dealer shut the door rather roughly, turning back to find Julian propped up in bed, staring at him with large eyes “You ok?” “Yup.” Danny replied with a grin crawling back into bed and curling around the younger man “Now where were we?” 

Danny watched the island come into view, sighing mentally, finally some alone time! As they departed Braxton Berrioes and Danny Etling pulled Julian aside. The arms dealer frowned, not sure he liked where this could be head but the spy waved him off. 

A while later and the boys were ready to board their plane and head their separate ways. “Don’t look so happy Papi, it hurts our feelings!” George whined and Danny rolled his eyes. Truth be told he couldn’t wait to have his island back! No one draining his entire liquor cabinet, no one eating all his food, and especially no one interrupting his alone time with Jules. 

Speaking of which where was his feisty blonde? “Anybody seen Etling and Berrios?” Bosa asked dropping his bag from his shoulder. As if on cue the three missing men entered the room, talking quietly amongst each other. 

“Is Brady still here?” Etling asked and Danny raised a brow pointing to the entryway. “Thanks Papi.” Berrios replied, sounding almost nervous as he headed in direction of the foyer. “What’s going on?” The arms dealer asked and Julian smirked “You’ll see.” 

Tom returned a moment later with both boys in tow. “Ready to go?” Mayfield asked and Etling shook his head “We’re heading back with Brady.” Mayfield looked surprised “Are you sure?” “Yup. We’re going to start our CIA training.” Braxton informed and then all hell loose!

“What about the BITCH?” “Are you abandoning us?” “Good for you guys!” “They are not staying here!” “Love you too Papi!” “You can’t leave us!” “So what kind of a deal were you cut?” “Don’t you dare sell us out!” “Don’t forget us when you’re all high and mighty!” “I knew Edelman was trouble! Now we’re losing two of our members!” 

Braxton Berrios and Danny Etling exchanged a look as everyone seemed to lose their minds. Etling nodded and Berrios brought his thumb and middle finger to his mouth. A shrill whistle echoed throughout the large house, reverberating off the wall. 

“Alright. Now that we have your attention, we are not leaving the BITCH, now or ever. However, Brady gave us an opportunity we can’t refuse and being CIA can benefit the BITCH as a whole. We will have access to a wealth of information and well as tools.” 

He ignored the glare Tom sent his way “The CIA is not at the disposal of the BRAT!” “The BITCH!” McCaffrey corrected and the director rolled his eyes. “These jobs are serious and you must take them seriously!” 

“We know!” Etling protested and Tom shook his head “First rule of the CIA: The director is always right and you are to listen to him or her unconditionally.” Julian snorted loudly and Tom glared at him before continuing “Second rule of the CIA: Don’t listen to Julian or any other agents who tell you the director is not to be followed.” 

Agent 11 rolled his eyes “Lay off Thomas.” “Third rule of the CIA: Call me Thomas and your ass is grass!” The two newest CIA recruits exchanged a glance, these people were nuts! “Anyway we best get going lots more rules you need to be aware of.” Tom informed as he ushered his newest recruits towards the door. 

He called over his shoulder “Oh and Jules!” “Yes?” “I expect you to help indoctrinate these two.” “Oh I’ll help alright.” The agent replied with a wicked smirk and Tom’s eyes widened. “Perhaps it would be better if we placed you with another agent.” 

“I’m sure Welker would love to help!” Julian called after them. “Whose Welker?” Etling asked. “No one.” Tom muttered before shouting “Shut up Jules!” “Don’t worry boys, I’ll fill you in.” Flavia chirped, smiling at Brady who looked as if he regretted his decision to hire the two men already. 

Baker Mayfield held his hand out to the arms dealer “Thanks for everything Papi. We’ll be in touch.” Danny shook the offered hand “You’re welcome. Just avoid breaking into houses owned by psychopaths from now on.” Mayfield nodded “We’ll try.” 

A chorus of thank you’s and goodbyes echoed as the other eight members of the BITCH proceeded to head to their plane. “Goodbye Papi.” Trent cried launching himself at the arms dealer who grunted and begrudgingly accepted the hug. Julian took a step back to avoid Trent’s hug only to be bear hugged from behind by George “I’m gonna miss you so much Papi Two.” 

Julian squirmed in the tight hold, trying and failing to escape. “Papi Two you’re so warm and cuddly.” George purred. “Is he?” Trent asked loosening his grip on Danny. The arms dealer seized the opportunity and shoved Trent away, who feigned hurt. Danny rolled his eyes turning to his boyfriend, who looked uncomfortably annoyed. 

He grabbed George by the collar and yanked hard! “Oh Papi!” The kid hissed, letting his arms drop and the newly freed agent dashed away before Trent could get ahold of him. “Don’t run away Papi Two! We were just trying to show our appreciation!” 

“Goodluck! He’s long gone.” Chris Long replied as George turned to him with open arms “Whatcha say Long? Goodbye hug.” “Not on your life.” The guard replied following the same direction as Julian had moments earlier. 

“Wow! So no one’s going to give us a proper goodbye?” Trent snapped. “Bye. You know the way out.” Danny replied, waving them off as he left room, leaving the two boys alone. Trent sighed “We better get on the plane before they drag us.” 

Julian, Max, and the puppies watched from the safety of the upstairs balcony as most of the island’s occupants boarded planes. 

Danny yawned coming up behind the CIA agent “Well it looks like it’s just us again.” “Appears that way.” Julian replied, chuckling as Flavia and Tom argued on the ramp up into the plane. The gun runner smirked, wrapping his arms around Julian from behind “You know what that means?” 

“That we won’t run out of alcohol?” Julian offered. “YES! But also that means I get you all to myself!” Danny replied dragging Julian back with him. “And just what do you plan to do with all this alone time Daniel?” 

A smack echoed followed by a needy moan. 

Gronkowski tossed the towel he had been drying himself off with around his neck as he entered the house. He made a pit stop to grab a beer when Ruger came tearing up to him. “Do you need to go outside boy?” The pup whined, pawing at Gronk’s foot. 

“Where’s your brother at?” He asked the little fur ball who was now busy chewing on his sandal. He scooped the puppy up and set off in search of Remi. He checked downstairs with no luck and headed upstairs. Danny and Jules’s room door was open and Gronk peeked around cautiously but it was empty. 

He frowned, noticing the door to the guest room at the end of the hall was closed. Ruger began to wiggle in his arms so he set the pup down. Ruger made a beeline for the closed door, scratching at it and Gronk shook his head, Remi must have gotten locked inside by one of the boys. 

He opened the door expecting to find a puppy on the other side instead he found a naked Danny fucking an equally naked Julian against the wall. “FUCK YOU TWO!” He hissed stumbling backwards and tripping over his own feet. 

Chris Long was content lounging on a deck chair on the balcony off his room. He frowned, hearing a scream followed by a crash and the medic in him told him he should check it out. The guard bolted out of the room and down the hallway just in time to see Gronk lying on the ground “Are you ok?” 

“Yes! Just don’t look!” Gronk hissed and Long naturally looked up. “Seriously! This isn’t even your room!” The guard cried as Julian and Danny frantically pulled on clothes. “It’s my fucking house!” Danny cried and Chris shook his head, the excitement never ended on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading to the end of Series 4! Series 5 is coming soon! Hopefully sometimes next week. I warn you it's a little darker than the previous series's. Also tomorrow I'm posting a new one shot I've just finished writing! It's inspired by MRSFLASHBRIGHTSIDE'S Like an Indian Summer. If you haven't read it you're seriously missing out! Go check it out immediately! Haha. And check back tomorrow for a new story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. How does everyone feel about Series 4 so far?


End file.
